PERDIDO ENTRE EL MIEDO Y LA ESPERANZA
by fanatla
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Zhao volviese a capturar al Avatar?¿Cómo cambiaría el curso de la historia?... historia ambientada al final del Libro 1 de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang. Parejas: Aang/Katara, Sokka/Yue. AVISO: Clasificado M por muchos motivos (Leer la Introducción, SI DECIDE CONTINUAR LO HARÁ BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO). AVISO: ATLA y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Introducción y Avisos

Lo primero, no soy propietario/a ni creador/a de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Niklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

Esta es mi primera historia en este sitio, así que con un poco de suerte no será la última y con un poco más de suerte les gustará a los lectores. Lo último porque esta es una historia angustiosa, oscura y deprimente con relatos bastante descriptivos de situaciones de violencia/tortura/relaciones no consentidas entre los personajes y que requiere de un estómago muy fuerte para leerla.

**ESTAIS ADVERTIDOS, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA MENORES DE EDAD NI PARA PERSONAS SUSCEPTIBLES A LAS EMOCIONES INTENSAS YA SEA PORQUE PADEZCAN ENFERMEDADES CARDIOVASCULARES GRAVES O PORQUE PADEZCAN ALGUNA PATOLOGÍA MENTAL QUE LES HAGA PROCLIVES A IDEAS SUICIDAS. TAMPOCO PARA AQUELLOS QUE POR EL MOTIVO QUE SEA (CULTURAL, RELIGIOSO, EDUCATIVO, ETC) NO TENGAN UNA MENTE ABIERTA QUE LES PERMITA ENTENDER QUE ES UNA HISTORIA DE FICCIÓN, AUNQUE PUEDE QUE BASADA EN HECHOS DE LA VIDA REAL, PERO FICCIÓN AL FIN Y AL CABO.**

POR ÚLTIMO, ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ INSPIRADA EN DOS EXCELENTES HISTORIAS EN INGLES, POR LO QUE ALGUNAS ESCENAS SERÁN BASTANTE PARECIDAS. LA PRIMERA DE ELLAS, "BROKEN" DE xxTigerAvatarxx Y LA SEGUNDA "ILLGOTTEN GOODS" DE Taa. AMBAS AUTORAS HAN DADO SU BENDICIÓN PARA ESTO CON LO CUAL NO DESEO ESCUCHAR LA PALABRA "PLAGIO" EN NINGÚN COMENTARIO.


	2. Capítulo 1

**No soy propietario/a ni creador/a de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

****15/10/2014****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

"Otra vez volvemos a vernos, Avatar. Ahora verás que tanto autocontrol tengo". El Almirante Zhao, en cuyos labios brillaba una sonrisa malévola, pronunció las palabras con sorna, complacido ante la escena que tenía ante sí.

El Avatar, maestro de todos los elementos y el principal obstáculo de la Nación del Fuego, se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, encadenado por sus cuatro extremidades a dos pilares de metal que se alzaban en el centro de la habitación, construida del mismo material y ubicada en las entrañas de un buque de guerra. Su cuerpo atlético, aunque con la talla y contextura de un chico de unos doce años, ya resentía la postura en la que se le mantenía desde al menos hacía unas ocho horas.

"Tus amigos han escapado por ahora. Pero he enviado tropas a capturarles, no deben estar lejos". Nuevamente la sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de Zhao. "Realmente no me interesa que den la voz de alarma a nuestra próxima presa"

Aang, cansado y adolorido, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo al escuchar la última frase, aunque decidió no demostrarlo. No sabía el por qué, pero con cada minuto que pasaba su cuerpo se sentía más y más débil. Parecía como si todo su flujo de energía vital estuviera fuera de su control y sospechaba que en algo ayudaban las cadenas que le mantenían inmóvil.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde la última vez que Aang había visto a Sokka y Katara, cuando Zhao al mando de una formidable escuadra de buques de guerra los había atacado con bolas de fuego en su camino hacia el polo Norte. Aang había usado aire control para defenderlos, pero en medio del caos y el fragor de la contienda en el que los hermanos agua resultaron heridos, sólo logró que Appa volara lo suficientemente lejos para salvar a sus amigos, ambos con algunas quemaduras y Katara inconsciente luego de golpearse contra el arnés del bisonte. Mientras veía como se alejaban sobre Appa, el maestro aire se posó en uno de los barcos y se rindió ante sus enemigos para darles tiempo de alejarse y escapar. Aun se preguntaba que había sido de ellos cuando la voz de Zhao lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Aun tenemos por delante al menos catorce días de navegación hasta los límites de la Tribu Agua del Norte donde nos reuniremos con el resto de mi escuadra" le habló una vez más Zhao con voz amenazadora. Y en un tono de voz más bajo y siniestro, dirigido sólo al chico, le dijo: "Días en los que aprenderás a cumplir todos mis deseos Avatar, los deseos del gran Almirante Zhao, que será recordado por todos los tiempos no solo por haberte capturado sino por exterminar a la gran Tribu Agua del Norte"

"Sigue siendo tan soberbio como cuando peleamos en la ribera de ese río, Almirante Zhao…" le respondió Aang con actitud resuelta. "Además yo nunca traicionaría ni a mis amigos ni a mis antepasados. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Nunca me postraré ante usted, nunca me arrancará información alguna contra mi gente, ¡Nunca conseguirá que le implore!", prosiguió, aunque en su interior el miedo hacía que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza, que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho.

"¿Eso crees Avatar?" respondió Zhao con sarcasmo... "No sabes a lo que te enfrentas. En el pasado te subestimé por tu apariencia. ¡PERO ESO NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!"

Aang escuchó la última frase detrás de él justo antes que la ominosa sensación del primer latigazo de fuego restallara en su espalda, bloqueando cualquier otra percepción excepto el dolor puro. Un dolor cortante que aumentaba en intensidad conforme se sucedían los latigazos, cada uno desgarrando profundamente la piel y dejando un rastro de sangre que corría libremente hacia el piso de metal de la estancia. La ferocidad y lo inesperado del ataque, hizo que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la estancia se llenaba de gritos, gritos que no reconoció al principio como propios hasta que escuchó nuevamente la cruel voz de Zhao.

"¡Llora Avatar, grita para mí, JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!…. Cuando lleguemos a la Tribu Agua y esos salvajes vean lo que ha sido de ti, su moral se desplomará y podremos aniquilarlos fácilmente. Pronto me rogarás que acabe con tu vida, pero eso no pasará… eres más valioso vivo que muerto"

El dolor causado por la lluvia de latigazos de fuego y la debilidad progresiva por la pérdida de sangre pronto dieron sus frutos, enviando misericordiosamente al chico a un estado de inconsciencia, momento en el cual Zhao decidió detenerse.

Sin embargo, de haber sabido Aang lo que Zhao tenía en mente para cuando despertase, probablemente habría rogado a los espíritus que le permitiesen morir allí en ese mismo instante….

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo está en proceso chicos, en unas 2 semanas lo tendrán publicado... agradecería que fuesen caritativos y me dejasen sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. Gracias.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nuevamente, no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

** **AVISO***: ¡Este capítulo es MUY FUERTE... SOLO PARA ADULTOS!Le recuerdo estimado lector lo que ya está escrito en la Introducción de esta historia y que si ud. es una persona sensible no es recomendable que lo siga leyendo. Está avisado. Gracias.**

****23/10/2014****

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a lupita leal y Plistintake 0.o por sus reviews y por su apoyo.<strong>

**Para todos los demás que decidan leer el siguiente capítulo espero sus opiniones sobre el mismo. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Dolor… angustia… cansancio… sed… hambre… MIEDO…

Un instante le tomó a Aang recordar su situación, luego de despertar en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta y el silencio más aterrador, solo roto por el sonido de la maquinaria del barco. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, bien podían ser minutos u horas lo que para él parecía una eternidad. Todavía resonaba en su mente la risa cruel de Zhao. Ramalazos de dolor recorrían todo su cuerpo, una situación que empeoraba con cada segundo por la posición de las cadenas que sujetaban sus extremidades, hasta el punto en que casi ya no sentía ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. No tenía posibilidad alguna para llevar a cabo maniobras de aire o agua control. Además de no contar con agua alguna a su disponibilidad, no tenía fuerza ninguna para hacerlo. De pronto recordó todo el discurso de Zhao y el destino que les esperaba a los habitantes de la Tribu del Norte y junto con ellos a sus amigos… a Katara. La tristeza, indefensión y rabia era abrumadoras.

Aang se preguntó por enésima vez qué mal había hecho en su corta vida para merecer esto. Si lo que decía Zhao era cierto, lo que había sucedido con los Nómadas del Aire volvería a repetirse con la Tribu Agua del Norte y nuevamente él no podría ayudar a sus amigos… su familia. En ese instante, Aang comenzó a llorar, recitando quedamente una oración a los Espíritus. Se prometió a si mismo que resistiría cualquier cosa que Zhao tuviera en mente hasta poder escapar o ser rescatado y cumplir con su deber de Avatar y de no ser esto posible, morir para permitir el renacimiento del Espíritu del Avatar en el siguiente ciclo y así dar una esperanza al mundo. Nadie volvería a sufrir por su debilidad si de él dependía.

Estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose junto con la luz colándose por las rendijas de la puerta, rompieron el curso de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y las antorchas en las paredes se encendieron, iluminando la estancia con una luz mortecina aunque lo suficientemente intensa como para que Aang reconociera a Zhao, escoltado por un grupo pequeño de seis soldados.

A un gesto del Almirante los soldados, sin intercambiar palabra alguna entre ellos, procedieron a cortar con cuchillos los jirones de ropa que aun cubrían al chico, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Durante todo este tiempo, Aang decidió permanecer en silencio e inmóvil, con la cabeza baja y fija en un punto invisible del piso.

Aunque profundamente avergonzado por su propia desnudez, Aang había decidido refugiarse en el rincón más profundo de su mente para protegerse de los horrores que, intuía claramente, Zhao le tenía preparados. A diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión ya estaba preparado para cualquier tortura que le infligieran… O eso pensaba.

Una vez terminada su tarea, los soldados se retiraron a sus posiciones de vigilancia, uno en cada esquina de la estancia y dos en la puerta de acceso. En ese momento Zhao se dirigió a Aang con su ahora siempre presente sonrisa malévola en los labios.

"Avatar, ahora reiniciaremos nuestra charla. ¿Pero a qué viene esa cara…extrañas a tus amigos o acaso a todo lo que has dejado atrás?".

Cuando no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su prisionero, la sonrisa de Zhao instantáneamente se convirtió en un gesto de disgusto. Se acercó al chico, al que agarró violentamente por el cuello usando una mano y obligándolo por la fuerza a subir la cabeza hasta establecer contacto visual con él, para comenzar a gritarle. "Acostúmbrate desde ahora Avatar. Harás lo que yo diga. Cualquier gesto de rebeldía será debidamente castigado… ahora entiendo por qué el Señor del Fuego Sozin acabó con todos los malditos maestros aire, eran unos-".

Los gritos de Zhao callaron súbitamente cuando una corriente de aire control huracanado, proveniente de los labios de Aang, lo levantó por los aires hasta estrellarlo contra la pared más próxima.

" ¡MI GENTE FUE ANIQUILADA A TRAICIÓN POR LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO!... Eran unos cobardes asustados de un niño… y lo siguen siendo… ¡TÚ NO ERES UNA EXCEPCIÓN ZHAO!", le gritó Aang con rabia, mientras lo miraba fijamente por primera vez.

Zhao se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo adolorido por todos los golpes causados al estrellarse contra la pared y su rostro contraído en una mueca de odio e ira intensos, dirigidos hacia el chico, quien luego de la explosión de rabia contra él, aun se encontraba lo suficientemente airado y fuera de control para continuar gritándole.

"¡Sólo un cobarde puede pensar en atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse, Jeong-Jeong ya- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

El primer latigazo envuelto en llamas cruzó el pecho de Aang de extremo a extremo provocando una herida sangrante de unos dos cm de profundidad, el segundo y el tercero cayendo en su brazo y torso del lado izquierdo a medida que Zhao, apretando los dientes y gruñendo ferozmente, se desplazaba a su alrededor restallando el látigo de fuego una y otra vez, cada restallido respondido por un grito desgarrador de Aang.

La lluvia de latigazos, marcando cada rincón del torso y brazos del chico, continuó inmisericordemente hasta mucho después que se detuvieran sus gritos al caer semiinconsciente. Para ese momento, Aang ya no veía, escuchaba o sentía claramente. Sólo percibía vagamente el movimiento monótono de los brazos de Zhao con cada latigazo de fuego que creaba y caía sobre él….

Hasta que… _"¡SPLASHHHH!"_

El chorro de agua de mar lanzado por los soldados a su alrededor, le despertó completamente de su semiinconsciencia al igual que lavó parcialmente la sangre que cubría su cuerpo. Sin embargo con la recuperación de la consciencia, regresó todo el dolor en su estado más puro, cubriendo todo su cuerpo cuando la sal marina se introdujo en sus heridas abiertas. Aang apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gritar y evitar así brindar esa satisfacción a sus captores.

Justo en ese momento la figura de Zhao irrumpió en su campo visual, su cuerpo cubierto de salpicaduras de la sangre de su prisionero, las cuales resbalaban libremente por sus brazos hasta llegar a los dedos de sus manos y formaban grandes manchones en su ropa. Cuando se inclinó para quedar frente al rostro de Aang, su aliento acre y caliente hizo que el chico sintiera una oleada de náuseas, al tiempo que el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo.

"¡Maldita sabandija! ... ¡NO, ERES, NADA, PARA, MÍ!….", le gritó Zhao a voz en cuello.

Cuándo no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de su prisionero, que mantenía firmemente su mirada en algún punto del suelo, Zhao volvió a agarrarlo por el cuello apretándolo hasta casi estrangularlo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro hasta quedar al nivel del suyo. La furia de Zhao iba en aumento y su mano comenzó a calentarse lentamente provocando una quemadura ardiente en el cuello de su víctima, que apretaba los dientes ferozmente para no gritar al mismo tiempo que mantenía tercamente sus ojos cerrados. Zhao vio esto y una idea perversa se formó en su mente.

"Verás Avatar" Zhao susurró lentamente al oído del chico. "Al principio sólo quería tenerte prisionero hasta la caída de la Tribu Agua del Norte y una vez esto sucediese, te enviaría al Señor del Fuego Ozai para que él decidiera tu destino". Cuando no obtuvo respuesta adicional por parte de Aang, Zhao prosiguió. "Pero ahora, he decidido que sólo yo puedo domarte y que debes morir por mi mano para permitirme sobrepasar a Ozai. Para eso, te destruiré lentamente… comenzando con tu cuerpo, tu inocencia y tu espíritu… al final encontraré la manera de activar el estado Avatar de manera controlada y en ese momento, acabaré contigo para siempre…. JajajajajaJaJaJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Zhao soltó de manera brusca el cuello del chico, que respiraba con dificultad por el estrangulamiento, y caminó hacia el fondo de la estancia. A su señal, todos los soldados salieron. Aang no podía verlo, pero sí escucharlo.

"Además Avatar" continuó Zhao mientras se liberaba de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo, aun fuera del campo visual de su prisionero. "Este uniforme que has manchado con tu sangre es uno de mis favoritos. Ahora tendré que cambiarme y ponerme otro. Y eso tendrá consecuencias"

Aang esperaba que una nueva lluvia de latigazos y quemaduras cayera sobre su cuerpo como hasta ahora. Podía sentir la sangre cayendo libremente desde su espalda hasta el piso, pasando por sus glúteos y muslos y veía como formaba diminutos charcos en el piso. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que el terror en su corazón alcanzara niveles insospechados.

Zhao se detuvo frente a él mientras frotaba y movía rítmicamente con su mano su miembro viril erecto. Al ver esto, Aang comprendió instintivamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no pudo evitar que el primer sollozo dejase su pecho. El sonido complació a Zhao, excitándolo aún más si cabe y, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro erecto, dio la vuelta caminando lentamente hasta quedar posicionado detrás del chico, manipulando sus cadenas de tal manera que su torso pudiese bajar un poco, agarrando una cadera con una mano y la nuca con la otra.

"Ahora Avatar, después de hoy ya no habrá ninguna esperanza ni lazo espiritual al cual puedas aferrarte. Después de hoy ya no habrá consuelo para ti. Eres un perdedor y lo sabes. No eres más que una prostituta y cómo tal te trataré de aquí en adelante… No te preocupes Avatar, como probablemente sea tu primera vez seré gentil contigo, además la sangre es ¡UN BUEN LUBRICANTE!". Con la última de las palabras pronunciadas, Zhao empujó con fuerza y sin vacilaciones su miembro erecto contra Aang, penetrándolo salvajemente en toda su extensión. El chico que hasta ese momento sollozaba quedamente, emitió un grito desgarrador que reverberó en toda la estancia.

"¡Llora perra… dime cuándo quieres que pare!". Dicho esto, Zhao prosiguió con movimientos fuertes y rítmicos de entrada y salida de su pelvis. Los gritos y sollozos de Aang llenaron la estancia aunque sin acompañarse de ninguna frase, de ninguna palabra. Los minutos pasaban y Zhao aunque excitado por los sollozos y los gritos, aun no escuchaba nada que indicara que el chico iba a doblegarse y a rogarle que terminara con su sufrimiento. La sangre ya no solo manaba de las heridas en todo su torso, sino también desde la parte interna sus glúteos con cada empujón de Zhao, bajando por sus muslos y piernas para depositarse en varios charcos en el suelo.

"Sabes Avatar, tú primera vez es algo que no olvidas ¡NUNCA!... Jajajajajaja". Con esto Zhao aceleró sus movimientos, los gritos del chico aumentando en intensidad hasta llegar súbitamente a un final, junto con la resistencia que hasta ese momento había sostenido su cuerpo. Fue entonces que Zhao cayó en la cuenta que su víctima se había desmayado, cosa que maldijo interiormente ya que estaba muy cerca de liberarse.

_"Veamos si un poco de calor ayuda"_, pensó diabólicamente. Empezó a calentar hasta el punto de combustión sus manos y miembro viril aun dentro de Aang, provocando que este se despertara sobresaltado, gritando desesperadamente de dolor y llorando a lágrima viva. Esto provocó en Zhao una oleada de placer sin par, empujándolo a acelerar sus movimientos pélvicos hasta llegar al clímax. Sólo entonces se permitió liberar al chico, quien ya sin fuerzas colgaba de las cadenas que le sujetaban y lloraba silenciosamente.

"Cómo ya había dicho Avatar…. Llegará el momento en que me ruegues por tu vida, que acabe con tu existencia. Pero eso no sucederá porque entonces renacerías y el ciclo seguiría. Por ahora me conformo con tu sufrimiento sabiendo que esto es apenas el comienzo".

Zhao se vistió rápidamente y salió de la estancia dejando solo a su prisionero. Tras unos instantes la puerta se abrió dando paso al mismo grupo de soldados que, sin mediar palabra procedieron a brindarle agua, sin desencadenarle para evitar que hiciera agua-control. Al finalizar liberaron sus extremidades superiores momentáneamente antes de colocar unas esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos dejándoles desplomado en el piso, sin fuerzas de ningún tipo. Dejaron a su lado un cazón con algo que parecía una sopa de sobras de 5 días junto con un pan negro y salieron de la estancia.

Sólo en ese momento, con Zhao y los soldados fuera, se permitió Aang sentir el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia, la humillación y la desesperación que atenazaban su alma por la pérdida de una de las cosas más sagradas para él: Su virginidad. Atesorada por los monjes como un regalo para compartir con la persona amada… siempre había pensado que sería con Katara. Ahora hasta eso le había sido arrebatado de la manera más cruel.

Zhao tenía razón, aquí y ahora lo único que el Avatar, lo único que Aang quería, era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra evitándoles así más sufrimientos a sus amigos de los que ya había traído. Allí en medio de la soledad de su celda, un chico de doce años se permitió por fin expresar todo su sufrimiento, su cuerpo inmóvil encogido en el piso frío de su celda. Un primer gemido se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se mojaban con el torrente de lágrimas que corrían por ellas. Pronto el gemido dio lugar a un sollozo y el sollozo al llanto abierto. Llanto que no se detuvo hasta que Aang se desmayó unas horas después luego de quedarse sin voz y sin lágrimas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nuevamente, no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**25/10/2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a lupita leal, Plistintake 0.o y .16 por sus reviewscomentarios y por su apoyo. En cuanto a las otras personas que han comentado como guests espero que se decidan a crear una cuenta para poder responder sus dudas y comentarios de forma más personalizada.**

**Para todos los demás que decidan leer el siguiente capítulo, espero sus opiniones sobre el mismo o sobre los anteriores si no lo han hecho. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Sokka había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras Appa ascendía lentamente, el cansancio evidente en sus lentos movimientos al volar. Sus ojos escudriñaban ansiosamente el horizonte buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche aunque sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse para dormir, la falta de sueño abrumadora.

Pero un solo vistazo detrás suyo sirvió para despertar todos sus sentidos. Su hermana aun yacía inconsciente luego de golpearse la cabeza contra el arnés, y aunque ambos tenían múltiples quemaduras, lo único que impulsaba a Sokka a continuar en esos momentos era que su hermana estaba herida.

Appa emitió un gran gruñido, que sonaba a algo así como _"Tengo hambre, estoy cansado"_

"Ya sé, ya sé Appa." Le dijo Sokka al bisonte. "Yo también estoy cansado y hambriento. Eso sin contar con que Katara y yo estamos malheridos y Aang se encuentra prisionero...". No había terminado la frase cuando en el horizonte apareció un islote.

Sokka guió con experticia al bisonte hasta que este aterrizó en el pequeño claro de un tupido bosque cerca de un río. Una vez hecho esto no perdió tiempo en bajar con cuidado a su hermana y preparar el campamento con destreza. Guió a Appa y Momo a una zona boscosa para que buscasen comida y rápidamente volvió al lado de Katara, quien aun no había despertado, lo que le preocupaba inmensamente.

"Katara, hermana despierta. Por favor, permite que pueda cumplir con la promesa que hice a nuestro padre de protegerte. No te mueras Katara...". Murmuró mientras la desvestía para curar sus heridas y quemaduras. Puede que Katara fuera la que supiera agua control, pero él sabía lo básico para mantenerles con vida hasta que lograran conseguir ayuda. Al menos su hermana respiraba normalmente y eso era una buena señal.

Katara permanecía inmóvil mientras su hermano le curaba, excepto por un pequeño momento en el que abrió los ojos y musitó "Aang…" para luego volver a la inconsciencia.

Terminada su labor con Katara, Sokka se ocupó de sus propias heridas. Algunas con mal aspecto pero ninguna grave. Acto seguido preparó un poco de sopa con las provisiones que les había facilitado en el templo del Aire del Norte, comió algo y luego alimentó a su hermana cuidando su postura para que no se ahogase.

Pensó en Aang, quien se había rendido para darles tiempo de escapar. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Maldijo interiormente el momento en el que Aang se había convertido en su amigo y su hermano, porque en ese momento él y Katara se habían convertido en una de las mayores debilidades del Avatar frente al enemigo. Y ahora esto podría provocar la muerte de Aang.

Tras rumiar toda la situación una y otra vez, a Sokka no le quedó otro remedio que admitir que esta vez realmente podían perder a Aang y con él al Avatar, la única esperanza frente a la Nación del Fuego. Perder a Aang significaría perder a su familia una vez más, otra tristeza más para añadir a su listado personal, eso sin contar con que Katara estaría desolada.

Podía ser que el fuese muy cabezota en muchas ocasiones como para notar algunas cosas muy obvias, pero tampoco era tan ciego como para no notar la creciente atracción que había entre su hermana y Aang, aunque ellos mismos aun no lo reconocieran.

Por último, luego de ver la formidable escuadra de ataque de la nación del Fuego, compuesta por unos cincuenta navíos de guerra completamente equipados, no estaba muy seguro de que la Tribu del Norte no se convirtiera en un pueblo extinto como había pasado cien años atrás con los Nómadas del Aire.

"Debemos llegar a la Tribu del Agua del Norte antes que la escuadra naval de la Nación del Fuego. Puede que esta sea la última esperanza para salvar a Aang y evitar un genocidio". Dijo para sí en voz alta.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente se acurrucó al lado de Katara en una bolsa de dormir para mantenerla caliente. Hoy no habría ninguna hoguera que pudiese alertar a sus perseguidores.

"Buenas noches hermanita. Mañana seguiremos el viaje. Ya verás que todo mejorará".

Con la última frase Sokka se quedó dormido, su descanso interrumpido constantemente por un sueño ligero y plagado de pesadillas en las que la Nación del Fuego arrasaba no sólo con la Tribu Agua del Norte sino también con los restos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, incluyéndolos a él, su padre y su hermana.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nuevamente, no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**26/10/2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a lupita leal y jezreelhernandez16 por sus reviewscomentarios y por su apoyo.**

**Para todos los demás que decidan leer el siguiente capítulo, espero sus opiniones sobre el mismo o sobre los anteriores si no lo han hecho. Gracias.**

**También me gustaría conocer la valiosa opinión de los lectores sobre el personaje de Zhao. Aunque yo ya tengo claro sobre lo qué pasará con él, me gustaría saber qué quieren los lectores que suceda (Ya he recibido una opinión al respecto pero me agradaría que fueran más).**

**El siguiente capítulo está en proceso, pero por razones de trabajo puede pasar un tiempo antes de publicarlo.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4<p>

Iroh bebía un poco de té de jazmín sentado frente a su escritorio en su navío de guerra. Había aceptado unirse a Zhao en calidad de consejero de guerra unos días antes para ayudar a su sobrino con su misión, sólo por eso.

El General Iroh no confiaba en Zhao. Demasiada ambición, demasiada crueldad, no sólo hacia sus enemigos sino también para los subalternos que le rodeaban. Su falta de autocontrol había ocasionado, en múltiples ocasiones, la pérdida de batallas y valiosas vidas de soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

"General Iroh". El Mayor Wang, uno de sus comandantes más fieles, se anunció luego de saludarle militarmente.

"Hemos realizado las labores de vigilancia concerniendo al Almirante Zhao. Tal como había ordenado, Señor."

"¿Y?". Preguntó Iroh sin inmutarse.

"El Avatar ha sido capturado hace algunas horas Señor. Se encuentra en el buque del Almirante Zhao y sabemos que este le ha interrogado. Sobre la extensión y el resultado de este interrogatorio sin embargo, no tenemos detalles, por cuanto sólo unos pocos hombres tienen permitido el acceso al sitio donde se encuentra el prisionero y el resto de la tripulación se encuentra completamente aterrorizada por lo que Zhao pueda hacer si se entera que han hablado. Guardan silencio absoluto frente al tema."

Sólo entonces Iroh se levantó de la silla, fue a la pequeña hornilla en su habitación y con una maniobra de fuego control la encendió, permitiendo a la marmita con té que se encontraba en ella calentarse, para luego servir dos tazas de té y ofrecer una de ellas al comandante.

"¿Qué se sabe de sus compañeros de viaje y del bisonte volador?". Preguntó nuevamente Iroh sorbiendo su té.

"Han logrado escapar malheridos. No han logrado encontrarles. Se cree que se dirigen hacia el Polo Norte donde contactarán con la Tribu Agua del Norte en unos tres o cuatro días tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que escaparon, Señor."

Iroh analizó nuevamente la situación. Si Zuko se enteraba que el Avatar se encontraba prisionero en el buque de Zhao, bien podría cometer un gran error intentando secuestrarle para llevarle por su cuenta al Señor del Fuego Ozai con grandes posibilidades de que lo hiriesen o matasen. Por otra parte, con el ansia de poder de Zhao, dejar al Avatar prisionero a su disposición era un peligro latente para el futuro de la Nación del Fuego y por ende para su amado sobrino.

Era en estos momentos cuando Iroh más extrañaba a Lu Ten. Su heredero, su amigo, su compañero de armas, su cómplice, su hijo, lo único que le quedaba a Iroh de su amada esposa.

El dolor de su pérdida atenazaba su alma, aunque hacía mucho tiempo ya se había resignado a él. Al principio pensaba a diario, todo el tiempo, cómo serían las cosas de vivir Lu Ten…. Iroh sería el Señor del Fuego, su hijo sería el príncipe y él al menos intentaría llegar a algún acuerdo con las naciones restantes para que la paz volviese y así honrar a sus descendientes y a los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego. Pero la vida se había encargado de arrebatarle la esperanza cuando le quitó a su único hijo y allí en ese mismo instante, Iroh había dejado de luchar. Ya no le importaba nada… ni su trono, ni su familia, ni su ejército ni su país. Sólo quería partir para encontrarse con su hijo muerto.

Ese era el orden de las cosas hasta que Ozai desafió a Zuko a un agni kai en el que mostró toda la crueldad posible contra su hijo mayor. En ese momento Iroh vio en un Zuko de sólo trece años, un niño recién entrando en la adolescencia, algo que sólo había visto en su hijo: Integridad. Integridad para oponerse a una estrategia absurda y cruel, integridad para aceptar cualquier reto y luchar justamente, integridad para respetar a su padre hasta el punto de no luchar contra él y soportar con entereza el injusto castigo impuesto por quien se suponía debía amarlo y protegerlo.

Desde entonces, Iroh había abrazado la misión, como deber hacia su hijo muerto y su nación, de guiar a Zuko para proteger esa integridad de la rabia y la desesperanza que consumía al príncipe desde que había sido exiliado. Y la esperanza llegó de la manera más inesperada cuando el Avatar despertó de su largo sopor de cien años.

No, Iroh no podía permitir que el Avatar desapareciera y con él, la chispa de la esperanza de Zuko y del mundo.

"Ni una palabra de esto al Príncipe Zuko. Es una orden"

"Sí mi General". Dijo el comandante Wang terminando el té y saliendo de la habitación.


	6. ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO¡¡

Nuevamente les recuerdo que no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Niklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para darles nuevamente gracias a mis lectores: lupita leal y jezreelhernandez16 por su apoyo y sus comentarios.<p>

Also I'd like to give thanks to the Guest who published reviews in chapters 3 and 5. I know by experience how difficult is to read in a foreign language and I'm glad you like the story. :)

* * *

><p>Otra vez quiero recordarles que esta es una historia angustiosa, oscura y deprimente con relatos bastante descriptivos de situaciones de violenciatortura/relaciones no consentidas entre los personajes y que requiere de un estómago muy fuerte para leerla.

**!ADVERTENCIA¡: LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPÍTULOS SON MUY FUERTES.**** ESTAIS ADVERTIDOS, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA MENORES DE EDAD NI PARA PERSONAS SUSCEPTIBLES A LAS EMOCIONES INTENSAS YA SEA PORQUE PADEZCAN ENFERMEDADES CARDIOVASCULARES GRAVES O PORQUE PADEZCAN ALGUNA PATOLOGÍA MENTAL QUE LES HAGA PROCLIVES A IDEAS SUICIDAS. TAMPOCO PARA AQUELLOS QUE POR EL MOTIVO QUE SEA (CULTURAL, RELIGIOSO, EDUCATIVO, ETC) NO TENGAN UNA MENTE ABIERTA QUE LES PERMITA ENTENDER QUE ES UNA HISTORIA DE FICCIÓN, AUNQUE PUEDE QUE BASADA EN HECHOS DE LA VIDA REAL, PERO FICCIÓN AL FIN Y AL CABO.**


	7. Capítulo 5

****AVISO***: Este capítulo es MUY FUERTE, Le recuerdo estimado lector lo que ya está escrito en la Introducción así como en el capítulo anterior de advertencias de contenido de esta historia y que si ud. es una persona sensible o es un menor de edad no es recomendable que lo siga leyendo. Está avisado. Gracias.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5<p>

31/10/2014

Uffff… Uffff... Aaaggghhhh….Uffff … Uffff… Uffff... Aaagghhh…Uffff … Uffff… Uffff... Uffff … Aaagggghhh

Nunca en lo que tenía de vida le había sido tan difícil a Aang controlar su elemento, el aire, al entrar y salir de su pecho. Pero Zhao nunca se contenía cuando lo golpeaba y esta vez había al menos una o dos costillas rotas, lo que junto con el dolor que asaltaba todo su cuerpo por oleadas, hacía que hasta respirar fuese una tarea agonizante.

"Tengo que admitirlo Avatar, eres difícil de quebrar… Pero una cosa sí te reconozco, sigues tan estrecho y delicioso como la primera vez", le susurró al oído Zhao mientras abusaba de él.

Aang, no respondió nada aunque la bilis le subió hasta la garganta al escucharlo. Intentaba distraer su mente de lo que le estaba sucediendo una vez más, algo muy difícil por la forma como el dolor invadía ciertas zonas de su cuerpo con cada empellón de Zhao.

"Es una lástima que el Príncipe Zuko esté muerto… verás Avatar este será un secreto entre tú y yo….nada me hubiese hecho más feliz que volver a poseerle"

Al oir las palabras de Zhao, la mente de Aang empezó lentamente a trabajar y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

_'¿Zuko está muerto?...'_ pensó. La memoria de uno de sus encuentros con Zuko aun fresca en sus pensamientos.

...

_"Sabes que es lo peor de haber nacido hace más de cien años…. Echo de menos a mis amigos con los que salía._

_Antes de que empezara la guerra, solía ir a ver a mi amigo Kuzon. Los dos jugábamos y nos metíamos en muchos líos juntos. _

_Era uno de mis mejores amigos… Y era de la nación del Fuego… ¡Igual que tú!_

_Si nos hubiéramos conocidos antes… ¿Crees que habríamos podido ser amigos?"_

_..._

Aunque Zuko había sido un dolor de cabeza constante por su persistencia para capturarle, Aang no le odiaba y mucho menos se alegraba con su muerte. En su interior sabía que probablemente había circunstancias que le habían arrinconado hasta convertirle en su perseguidor más enconado, aunque no en su enemigo mortal. En cada uno de los encuentros en los que habían luchado, Aang había sentido la intensa desesperación y frustración de Zuko con cada nuevo fracaso, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Aun estaba procesando lentamente la información que Zhao acababa de revelarle, cuando la segunda parte de la frase penetró en su mente consciente_… '¿Poseerle?... ¿A qué diablos se refiere Zhao?'_

Como si leyera su mente, Zhao siguió susurrándole, mientras continuaba sus depravadas acciones contra él.

"Probablemente él no lo recuerda Avatar, pero el Príncipe Zuko y yo, ya nos conocíamos de las fiestas de Palacio que daba su padre Ozai…. Yo era uno de los afortunados invitados a esas fiestas privadas… Zuko era tan estrecho como tú… tan pequeño, una delicia… y Azula…".

En ese instante, algo se quebró en la mente de Aang.

_'Zhao es un monstruo… pero Ozai es peor'_.

Hasta el momento en que la última frase salió de los labios de Zhao, Aang había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra todo el odio hacia Zhao y todo lo que representaba, que pugnaba por brotar en su alma desde el primer ultraje por parte de este. Aun en medio de su desgracia, había elegido no traicionar las creencias que le habían inculcado los monjes de respetar la vida por encima de todas las cosas y brindar a las personas una segunda oportunidad para enmendar los errores. Pero encontró que desde que Zhao había comenzado a hablar, estaba perdiendo la batalla rápidamente. La furia y la ira que no sabía que poseía, empezaron a sobrepasar su dolor con creces….

E inadvertidamente sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar….

El Almirante con los ojos cerrados por el placer y la excitación que le producía su vil acto junto con el recuerdo de Zuko, no lo notó hasta que el dolor que provenía de su miembro dentro del chico le hizo apartarse bruscamente, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y emitiendo un grito ahogado.

Aang había comenzado literalmente a arder y de pronto el aire muerto de la celda comenzó a girar a su alrededor…

Al ver esto, Zhao no perdió ni un segundo en actuar. Rápidamente tomó un trapo empapado en un líquido transparente e inodoro y lo apretó contra la nariz y boca del chico hasta que sintió como su cuerpo dejó de oponer toda resistencia al desmayarse y los elementos se calmaron.

Sólo entonces, Zhao respiró aliviado. _"Eso estuvo cerca"_, pensó agriamente mientras se sentaba pacientemente, aun desnudo, a esperar que el chico despertara.

Había sido un idiota al provocar al Avatar sin revisar antes la colocación adecuada del bloqueador de flujo de energía. El líquido, que era lo que hasta ahora había evitado que este pudiese controlar los elementos, bloqueaba el flujo de energía en el cuerpo y actuaba a través de la piel y las mucosas según le explicó el vendedor. Cada día frotaban las cadenas con él, pero por lo visto hoy no había sido suficiente para controlar el estallido de ira del chico.

Zhao estaba seguro que de entrar en estado Avatar, el chico le mataría lenta y dolorosamente antes de hundir la flota entera. No era ningún tonto y sabía que de ser así, todo lo que le había hecho hasta ahora tendría consecuencias funestas para él y su escuadra.

_"Pero…"_, pensó relamiéndose los labios y fijando su vista en el chico una vez más, _"Ha valido la pena hasta ahora"_

Así que Zhao decidió que tendría que ultrajarle aun más…

* * *

><p>Hola chicos!... El siguiente capítulo es el segundo del que hablaba en la sección de ADVERTENCIAS. Saldrá pronto si mis obligaciones me lo permiten. Saludos.<p> 


	8. Capítulo 6

**Nuevamente, no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

****AVISO***: Este capítulo es MUY FUERTE, Le recuerdo estimado lector lo que ya está escrito en la Introducción y en los avisos de esta historia y que si ud. es una persona sensible o es un menor de edad no le recomiendo que lo siga leyendo. Está avisado. Gracias.**

**07/11/014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6<p>

Aang aun estaba recuperando la conciencia, cuando vio a Zhao frente a él.

"Hoy vamos a probar algo distinto que sé que te gustará Avatar. Espíritus, no vayas a aburrirte siempre con lo mismo", la voz de Zhao rezumaba sarcasmo al tiempo que le colocaba una venda apretada cubriéndole los ojos, para después liberar sus brazos y tumbarlo de espaldas en el suelo, sus tobillos aun encadenados a los pilares.

Aang intentó permanecer impasible en el exterior, aunque sentía como su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, nuevamente el terror asaltando todos sus sentidos mientras las dolorosas heridas de su espalda causadas por el látigo de fuego, sangraban intensamente al roce con el suelo de metal y el dolor en sus entrañas le quemaba por dentro. Sumergido en la oscuridad de la venda que anulaba su visión, sabía que fuere lo que Zhao le había dado a inhalar, había minado sus fuerzas aun más y que se encontraba total y completamente a merced de su torturador.

Cada visita de Zhao terminaba siempre con un golpe directo a su alma con cada violación, en sesiones que podían prolongarse durante horas. Si acaso, cada vez el Almirante encontraba nuevas maneras de hacerlo todo más doloroso y humillante. Cada hora de torturas de todo tipo minaba irremediablemente su fuerza… física, espiritual y mentalmente.

"Esta vez no seré solamente yo quien disfrute Avatar…. Jajajaja".

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Zhao apoyó sus rodillas entre los muslos de Aang, quien con todas sus fuerzas restantes trató de huir sin éxito. Pero Zhao apoyo una poderosa mano sobre su pecho inmovilizándole efectivamente, mientras con la otra formó un puño con el que le golpeó en la cara hasta hacerle sangrar profusamente.

"¡Quédate quieto, no he dicho que puedas moverte!", ladró el Almirante.

Aang, aturdido por la lluvia de golpes dejó momentáneamente de pelear y en ese momento, Zhao aprovechó y recostó todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, forzando e inmovilizándole los brazos sobre la cabeza.

"¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No!" musitó Aang, que nuevamente comenzó a forcejear con intensa desesperación intentando liberarse de las garras de su verdugo, las lagrimas empapando la venda que cubría sus ojos, justo hasta el momento en que el hombre forzó su camino de manera brutal dentro de él.

El dolor en sus entrañas, que nuevamente se abrió paso como un cuchillo, fue tan sorpresivo e intenso que Aang nuevamente dejó de luchar y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente emitiendo gemidos incoherentes, música para el oído de Zhao que comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de él con innegable satisfacción.

Entonces, el Almirante movió una de las manos que inmovilizaba los brazos del chico hasta llegar a su cuello donde comenzó a apretar lentamente. Su víctima intentó gritar, pero el sonido murió en sus labios cuando Zhao terminó de rodear su cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a estrangularlo, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, todos sus esfuerzos concentrados en liberar sus pulmones del sello que les impedía respirar.

La desesperación pronto se tornó en terror cuando Zhao continuó el estrangulamiento con una mano para mover lentamente la otra a través de su torso y abdomen hasta llegar al miembro de Aang, donde comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que seguía moviéndose con lentitud dentro de él.

Con la asfixia intensificándose segundo a segundo, Aang comenzó a sentir su sus manos y pies dormidos, sus esfuerzos para liberarse más débiles. A medida que los segundos se hacían eternos, con su cuerpo indefenso frente al violento ataque de Zhao y su conciencia desvaneciéndose lentamente, Aang pudo sentir el momento en que el dolor agonizante desapareció bajo la influencia de una sensación traicionera e involuntaria, algo extraño y molesto, una presión creciente entre sus piernas, que corría y salía de él, produciendo un líquido espeso y caliente que caía sobre su estómago mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Sólo entonces Zhao liberó su cuello intensificando sus propios movimientos de penetración, permitiendo que el aire entrase bruscamente a sus pulmones y provocando un orgasmo artificial en Aang, cuyo cuerpo convulsionaba con cada gemido agonizante que dejaba sus labios tras cada oleada de placer, lo que coincidió con el clímax de Zhao.

Sólo cuando Zhao apartó bruscamente su cuerpo, pudo Aang notar las lágrimas que ahora caían silenciosa y libremente por su rostro bajando hasta su nuca. Los gemidos de dolor que salían trabajosamente de sus labios y la respiración agónica y jadeante, eran testimonio del daño causado por su torturador.

Cuando Zhao no escuchó ninguna súplica de su prisionero, apretó los dientes con furia contenida, se vistió sin emitir sonido alguno y salió de la celda sin molestarse en volver a encadenarle ni en quitarle la venda de la cabeza.

Una vez a solas, tumbado en el piso de su celda, Aang empezó a sollozar, primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza. Su llanto apagado y la respiración dificultosa por la inflamación en su cuello.

Esta vez no solo le asaltaba el vacío, la tristeza y desolación que aparecían después de cada "visita" de Zhao, sino también la vergüenza y la humillación por la manera en que había respondido su cuerpo a lo que su torturador le hacía. Involuntaria o no, esta reacción sólo probaba, a los ojos de Aang, que Zhao tenía razón en todo… que daba risa como maestro de los elementos y que a pesar de todo lo que hiciese, eventualmente él terminaría cediendo a cualquier requerimiento del Almirante, que toda resistencia era infructuosa.

Sabía que no podría volver a mirar a los ojos a sus amigos después de todo esto, mucho menos a Katara. Sencillamente porque nadie le creería que siendo él último maestro aire viviente y el Avatar, hubiese permitido que alguien como Zhao se aprovechara así de él.

Hasta ahora, Aang había pensado que el señor del Fuego era el ser más malvado sobre la faz de la tierra, pero no había contado con alguien como Zhao, quien parecía empeñado en ganar la competencia sobre quién era el peor.

Todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora no era nada, comparado con el odio atroz contra Zhao que había encontrado un lugar en su corazón. Era un sentimiento tan ajeno y extraño para sus creencias, que estaba seguro que de seguir creciendo incontrolado dentro de él, llegaría el momento en que terminaría por cambiarle irremediablemente para siempre, más de lo que todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora ya lo había hecho….

* * *

><p><strong>A MIS LECTORES: A la pregunta de por qué no escapa Aang, creo que está claro en este y los capítulos previos que Zhao ha tomado todas las precauciones para anular sus ataques, tanto como maestro aire como Avatar, así que lo único que queda es un chico indefenso a merced de una persona violenta y cruel… esta historia es ficción pero desgraciadamente no es sino leer las noticias para encontrar cosas peores que le pasan a chicos y chicas en la vida real alrededor del mundo y con esta historia lo que quiero en parte es que quien la lea se sensibilice (Sí, aun más) y se ponga del lado de las víctimas (Hasta ahora el consenso casi absoluto es que Zhao debe morir o si no desaparecer de la faz de la tierra). Eventualmente Aang será rescatado, pero todo a su debido tiempo. En cuánto a Katara, ya sabremos de ella y Sokka en los siguientes caps.<strong>

**Si deciden seguir enganchados a esta historia, como siempre espero sus revisiones y comentarios. Gracias.**

**El siguiente capítulo está en proceso, pero por razones de mi trabajo puede pasar un tiempo antes de publicarlo.**


	9. Capítulo 7

**AVISO: no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a mis lectores por seguir la historia y por sus fabulosos comentarios.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all my readers for following the story and for their wonderful reviews.**

**09/11/014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 7<p>

_"Aannnngggg…. Aannnngggg". La voz de Katara resonaba entre los árboles en un pantano. Llevaba corriendo lo que parecía una eternidad sin encontrar a nada ni nadie vivo. Su hermano tampoco aparecía. La niebla lo cubría todo _

_"Dónde estás Aang?". Musitó Katara con lágrimas en los ojos mientras continuaba corriendo, intentando evitar lastimarse con las ramas afiladas que cortaban su camino constantemente._

_De pronto escuchó un grito desgarrador en la distancia, intensificando el terror que atenazaba su corazón. Era Aang y él nunca gritaba, nunca se quejaba._

_Corrió tan rápido como pudo en la dirección del grito y de pronto la cortina de árboles se abrió permitiéndole ver una escena terrorífica. Un monstruo, una lagartija que vomitaba fuego por la boca, tenía los dientes hincados en el vientre de Aang, encadenado a un árbol y sangrando por múltiples heridas._

_Katara intentó controlar el agua para atacar a la criatura y liberar a Aang cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover sus brazos. Miró hacia abajo y vio que de la nada habían aparecido dos cadenas, era imposible moverse._

_Desesperada volvió a gritar "Aannnngggg…. Aannnngggg…."._

_Y entonces de pronto la horripilante escena desapareció para dar lugar a…_ "¿Sokka?"

"¡Kataraaaa!.¡Qué bueno que has despertado hermanita!"… Gritó un sonriente Sokka mientras le abrazaba.

"¿Sokka dónde estamos?... ¿Dónde está Aang?". Preguntó Katara, aun algo mareada, pero sorprendida al descubrir que se encontraba recostada en una cama de pieles y que estaban bajo techo en una habitación completamente hecha de hielo y nieve.

El rostro de Sokka pasó de la felicidad a la tristeza en un instante.

"Estamos en los dominios de la Tribu Agua del Norte Katara. Aang no pudo continuar con nosotros, fue hecho prisionero por la Armada de la Nación del Fuego luego de entregarse para que tú y yo escapásemos. No lo he visto desde entonces, hace ya unos cuatro días", contestó su hermano bajando la mirada.

"No puede ser….", fue lo único que musitó Katara mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos azules como el agua del océano.

"Ya sé que es difícil de aceptar Katara. Pero Aang no querría que estuvieses triste por él. Debemos honrar su sacrificio y ser fuertes. Además tenemos que advertir al jefe de la tribu de lo que sucede con la flota de invasión de la Nación del Fuego…. tú tienes que mejorar tu agua control si quieres ser de ayuda para liberar a Aang ¿No?... Concéntrate Katara, por favor" suplicó Sokka.

Katara suspiró y contuvo las lágrimas, obligándose a responderle. "Está bien Sokka. Lo haré por Aang y por nuestra tribu hermana".

Sokka guardó silencio durante unos minutos, satisfecho por la respuesta de Katara. En ese instante entró a la habitación una anciana vestida a la usanza de la tribu, saludó rápidamente a Sokka y luego se presentó a su hermana. Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora.

"Buenos días querida, mi nombre es Yogoda, soy la sanadora jefe de la tribu. Tú has sido mi paciente desde que tú y tu hermano llegaron hace ya algunos días. Podrías por favor decirme ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Katara, aun conmocionada por todo lo que su hermano le había dicho, respondió con voz temblorosa. "Me siento bien, gracias maestra"

Yagoda no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada cuando escuchó la última frase de la chica, quien levantó la vista sorprendida al igual que su hermano.

"No querida. Gracias por el título, pero no soy una maestra. En nuestra tribu no hay maestras agua, es la tradición. Y por favor llámame Yogoda."

Al ver la mirada perpleja de Sokka y horrorizada de Katara, Yogoda les explicó un poco más.

"Las mujeres de nuestra tribu bendecidas con el poder de controlar el agua aprenden a dominarla para curar. Así ha sido siempre. En nuestra tribu, las mujeres somos madres amorosas, esposas fieles, amigas leales, amas de casa perfectas, sanadoras profesionales… pero nunca guerreras ni maestras agua… eso es trabajo de los hombres.", finalizó la anciana con un suspiro.

Un silencio incómodo se posó en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por la voz temblorosa de Katara.

"Pero… no es posible… me refiero…. ¿Cómo voy a aprender a dominar el agua control y que Aang también lo haga?"

Sokka abrazó con fuerza a su hermana hasta que esta dejó de temblar y con voz confiada le dijo: "No te preocupes Katara… tú y yo encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo todo. Ahora debes terminar de recuperarte."

Yogoda entonces, puso a los pies de la cama un paquete en el que había un juego completo de ropajes. "Aquí tienes varias piezas de ropa que yo misma escogí para ti ya que las que tenías al llegar estaban en muy mal estado. Espero te gusten. Una vez te vistas, tu hermano te llevará al comedor de la clínica donde podremos comer y hablar un poco más, si te parece bien."

"Gracias Yogoda por todas las atenciones que me has brindado y por favor llámame Katara" respondió Katara con una sonrisa débil y una inclinación de cabeza.

Sokka, que hasta ese momento había estado tranquilizando a su hermana, no pudo evitar que una gota de saliva dejara su comisura labial al escuchar a la sanadora hablar sobre la comida.

Yogoda tomó el gesto como su oportunidad para dejar solos a los hermanos y salir de la habitación. Las palabras de Katara sobre controlar el agua aun resonando en su mente, porque aunque les hubiese dicho lo contrario, una parte de ella aun quería creer en la posibilidad de que alguien se rebelase contra unas tradiciones tan anacrónicas e injustas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que este capítulo haya despejado algunas dudas sobre Katara y Sokka. Con un poco más de suerte el siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo. Nuevamente, me agradaría escuchar opiniones sobre la línea argumental: ¿Cómo les gustaría que continuara la historia?.**

**A/N: I hope I have cleared some doubts about Katara and Sokka in this chapter. With more luck the next chapter will be longer. Again, I'd like to hear reviews about the argumental plot: ¿How do you like the story to continue?**

**FANATLA**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Nuevamente, no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

****ADVERTENCIA***: Este capítulo es MUY FUERTE, Le recuerdo estimado lector lo que ya está escrito en la Introducción y en los avisos de esta historia y que si ud. es una persona sensible o es un menor de edad no le recomiendo que lo siga leyendo. Está avisado. Gracias.**

**10/11/2014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 8<p>

_ "Aannnngggg…. Aannnngggg"_

La voz de Katara se desvanecía en la lejanía al mismo tiempo que Aang despertaba en su celda en medio de la oscuridad. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?", se preguntó.

Calculaba al menos unos diez o catorce días ya que su cabello había crecido para desgracia de Aang y gozo de Zhao, que ahora lo utilizaba como instrumento de sujeción durante las violaciones. Al intentar moverse, el intenso dolor en sus hombros le recordó que seguía encadenado por sus muñecas a la espalda y el dolor de sus heridas aun abiertas, por el roce contra el piso de metal, le recordó que estaba desnudo completamente.

Por enésima vez se preguntó qué sería de Katara y Sokka… ya sabía que no les habían capturado…aunque el precio que había tenido que pagar por saberlo había sido muy alto, pensó con tristeza. El recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente.

...

_Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Aang, libres por fin para caer desde sus ojos luego de salir Zhao de la celda. La rutina que se había impuesto con las "visitas" de Zhao, le permitía saber con bastante seguridad, que tendría al menos unos buenos minutos de privacidad antes que los guardias entraran a la celda para liberarle de los pilares, darle agua y con un poco de suerte algo de comer, para luego dejarle descansar en el suelo con las muñecas atadas o llevarle al servicio si Aang lo pedía._

_Justo cuando pensó que tenía algún tiempo para sí, en medio de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida, el chirrido de la puerta de la celda abriéndose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento forzándole a parpadear furiosamente para secar las lágrimas. El sentimiento de terror que invadió su cuerpo con solo imaginar el regreso de Zhao, era demasiado para Aang, pero aun así levantó la vista para investigar lo que pasaba._

_Uno de los guardias entró silenciosamente. Aang no pudo evitar notar que el guardia entró solo, sin la compañía de sus compañeros. Algo decididamente extraño y en contra de la rutina establecida hasta ese momento. Además, no llevaba su máscara dejando ver el rostro asustado de un chico de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años._

_El guardia se acercó cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a Aang, sus ojos llenos de congoja y compasión ante el terrible estado del chico ante él._

_"Avatar Aang…he venido a ayudarle ", susurró el guardia._

_El sonido de su voz temblorosa sobresaltó a Aang. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que realmente estaba ante un amigo, pero también podía ser un espía, por lo que Aang decidió permanecer callado, en espera de su siguiente movimiento._

_"Por cierto mi nombre es Chen. Soy novato como podrá darse cuenta, pero mi control del fuego es muy bueno, por eso estoy en esta unidad de élite."_

_El guardia hizo entonces algo que dejó a Aang estupefacto. Sacó de entre sus ropas una llave con la que le liberó de sus cadenas, sosteniéndole en su hombro para evitar que cayera desplomado al suelo por la gran debilidad que le impedía moverse y acomodándole lo mejor posible contra una de las paredes de la celda. Luego sacó de entre sus ropas un paquete del que sacó un melón cortado en piezas y que ofreció al prisionero con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios._

_"Sé que esto le gustará señor. Tengo un hermano de su edad y a él también le gusta el melón"_

_En el momento en que Aang aceptó la fruta de las manos del guardia, nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos sin que él pudiese hacer nada por detenerlas. Pero lo más sorprendente fue, que al levantar la vista, mientras comía en silencio el último bocado de la única comida decente que había tenido en quien sabe cuántos días, el guardia también lloraba silenciosamente._

_"Avatar Aang, ya sé que ayer el Almirante Zhao le dijo que sus amigos y su bisonte habían muerto, víctimas de las tropas enviadas para perseguirles"_

_El corazón de Aang se encogió al escuchar las palabras del joven, que le atravesaron como una puñalada a su alma. Ya las había escuchado el día anterior de los labios de Zhao, quebrando cualquier esperanza que hubiese albergado hasta ese momento._

_ "Pero Avatar… ", continuó el joven con voz suave aunque temblorosa. "El Almirante le ha mentido. Nada de lo que le dijo es cierto. He tenido oportunidad de leer los informes porque soy el encargado de ordenar los papeles de su oficina y hasta el momento, en todos ellos se menciona que sus amigos escaparon en su bisonte con rumbo al Polo Norte, ambos sin heridas de gravedad."_

_Al escuchar las palabras de Chen, un gran peso dejó el pecho de Aang y las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas pronto acompañaron a los sollozos de alivio y alegría que hacían temblar todo su cuerpo. Chen escogió ese momento para intentar con suavidad abrazarle y calmarle un poco, ya que estaba consciente de las torturas sufridas por el Avatar a manos de Zhao. _

_Desgraciadamente la intensidad del momento les impidió notar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, dándole paso a Zhao quien ubicado silenciosamente detrás de Chen, presenciaba la escena con aire divertido._

_Aang, cuyo llanto había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, por fin se dio cuenta de los brazos de Chen alrededor de él. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que el contacto humano había pasado de ser algo reconfortante a algo tan doloroso y humillante. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el guardia le había abrazado y también le hizo caer en cuenta de cuánto extrañaba abrazar y que le abrazaran con cariño._

_De pronto el cuerpo de Zhen fue bruscamente arrastrado con fuerza hacia atrás sin que Aang pudiese hacer nada, una expresión de pánico en su rostro cuando la voz de Zhao se escuchó en toda la estancia._

_"Vaya que tenemos aquí?... Un traidor.", continuó Zhao levantando a Chen desde el piso e inmovilizándole contra sí con una poderosa llave de combate._

_Aang miraba aterrorizado como Chen pugnaba desesperadamente por liberarse de Zhao, pero físicamente era imposible, la llave le impedía mover el torso y los brazos evitando cualquier intento de escape. _

_"Avatar, te dije que cualquier intento de rebelión tendría consecuencias. Este traidor morirá aquí y ahora…. Y será ¡TU CULPA!" vociferó Zhao mientras su mano libre comenzaba a moverse lentamente envuelta en llamas hacia el rostro del joven, ante la mirada de terror absoluto de Chen y Aang._

_Aang que hasta ese momento yacía inmóvil en el suelo donde Chen le había dejado, recobró momentáneamente su voz con un grito dirigido a su torturador._

_"¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO ZHAO, HARÉ LO QUE DIGAS!" _

_Zhao detuvo el ataque, miró a Aang con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos y llamó a los guardias. Una vez entraron, les entregó a Chen y les comenzó a dar órdenes._

_ "¡Guardias!...Quiero que miren muy bien a esta sabandija compañero de ustedes. Es un traidor y por lo tanto sufrirá su castigo. Nadie traiciona al Almirante Zhao y vive para contarlo…". Zhao dejó caer una mano a su lado y un látigo de fuego se formó instantáneamente ante el nerviosismo de los guardias restantes. "Despójenle de su armadura y sus armas ahora. Lo quiero encadenado a la pared"_

_"Además el Avatar también deberá ser asegurado a los pilares. Es una orden". Dijo luego de un momento._

_Los guardias se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de Zhao, casi chocando entre sí por la rapidez con lo que lo intentaban._

_Una vez cumplidas sus órdenes, Zhao les volvió a gritar._

_"Salid todos de aquí. Esto es un asunto privado entre el Avatar, el traidor y yo". Los guardias salieron de la celda con celeridad, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero caído en desgracia._

_Una vez solos. Zhao se dirigió a Chen, ignorando completamente a Aang._

_"Dime traidor. ¿Qué hacías con el Avatar, desobedeciendo mis órdenes?... ¡RESPONDE!"_

_Chen, que no había parado de temblar desde que Zhao lo había descubierto, respondió con un hilo de voz. "Na-…Nada se- se- señor. El Avatar necesitaba ir al servicio y por eso lo liberé se- señor…esta- esta- estaba intentando poner- poner- poner-le de pie cuando usted llegó.. se- se- señor"_

_"¿Es cierto eso Avatar?", preguntó Zhao dirigiéndose a Aang._

_Aang vio el terror en el rostro de Chen. No es justo que alguien más viva esta pesadilla, pensó. Así que se obligó a fijar la vista en el odioso rostro de Zhao._

_"Sí, es cierto", contestó quedamente._

_"¿es cierto qué, Avatar?", preguntó una vez más Zhao, mofándose de él._

_"Sí, es cierto… Almirante". Aang bajó la cabeza derrotado, las lágrimas que no habían dejado de correr desde que el guardia había entrado por la puerta ahora formaban un charco en el piso debajo de él. En ese momento comprendió con dolorosa impotencia que no podría hacer nada por Chen, que ni siquiera satisfaciendo los más bajos deseos del Almirante lograría que el compasivo e inocente joven frente a él estuviese a salvo de Zhao._

_"Y dime, Avatar….¿Cómo evitarás que yo castigue al traidor?" dijo Zhao con un tono de voz glacial, mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a Chen que sudaba profusamente e imploraba por su vida._

_ "¿Haciendo lo que yo diga?… no me hagas reir… si ya te tengo haciendo TODO LO QUE YO QUIERO!", vociferó Zhao mientras daba rienda suelta a su salvajismo con el látigo de fuego. _

_Los gritos resonaron en toda la celda por horas hasta apagarse… Solo que esta vez _ el Avatar no era _la única víctima…._

_..._

En esos momentos, pensar en sus amigos era lo único que le permitía a Aang aferrarse a la realidad. Zhao lo había "visitado" en muchas ocasiones más, la golpizas y las violaciones no hacían sino crecer en crueldad y violencia ante la negativa del Avatar a doblegarse y rogarle cómo este quería. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que Zhao lo había asfixiado, especialmente en los momentos en que más excitado estaba.

Lo cierto es que se sentía muy débil, el efecto combinado de los abusos de todo tipo, la pérdida de sangre por las heridas que se reabrían con cada golpiza y últimamente mostraban signos de infección, la ausencia de agua y comida por largos períodos de tiempo, habían hecho mella en él.

Se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente, pero cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido de pasos cerca a la puerta de la celda, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, el sudor cubría su piel, se formaba un nudo en su estómago y su corazón latía a mil por minuto. Hacía tiempo que el miedo se había convertido en un ente real que paralizaba todo su cuerpo y su alma.

Cuando no quedaba inconsciente luego de las torturas, la mayor parte del tiempo Aang permanecía o se obligaba a permanecer despierto. No podía descansar porque al vencerle el cansancio sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas, mayoritariamente de Zhao torturándole a él o peor aun a sus amigos, su familia.

De pronto escuchó el sonido metálico que producía el movimiento de las armaduras de la tropa vigilando su celda, probablemente una señal de que su torturador había vuelto para "divertirse" con él.

Aang no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, pero el sentimiento de pena y tristeza pronto dio paso al de rabia y este al de resignación. Sabía que en su estado no era un adversario para su carcelero, pero sí sabía que la resistencia pasiva era su única defensa frente a las intenciones de este, por lo que secó sus lágrimas con determinación y volvió a cubrir las emociones que le atenazaban con la máscara de impasibilidad que tanta ira le causaba a Zhao.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y los soldados entraron nuevamente, seguidos de Zhao. Levantaron a su prisionero por los brazos sin que este ofreciera ninguna resistencia y lo colocaron en el centro de la estancia entre las dos columnas, encadenado por sus cuatro extremidades. Aang no pronunció sonido alguno, su rostro ausente de toda emoción mientras hacían esto.

Cuando terminaron, Zhao les ordenó ocupar sus posiciones en la estancia como en ocasiones anteriores. Sin pronunciar palabra, tomó una silla y se sentó en ella frente al Avatar. Aang podía sentir su mirada fija en él, escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo, con quién sabe qué ideas de nuevas torturas formándose en su cerebro. No pudo evitar temblar con este último pensamiento.

Zhao entonces se paró y caminó al fondo de la estancia detrás de él. Aang se preparó otra vez en su mente para lo que iba a suceder. Probablemente Zhao querría otra vez una "audiencia", para demostrar su poder sobre el Avatar.

Desgraciadamente Aang no se había equivocado en la naturaleza de sus temores.

"Pronto llegaremos a los límites de la Tribu Agua del Norte Avatar, por lo que tú y yo dejaremos de vernos por algún tiempo mientras llevo a cabo el exterminio de esos salvajes. No olvides Avatar, que tú también tienes una parte que cumplir en esta batalla, ya que te expondré en el mástil más alto de mi buque para que vean tu miseria y lo que les espera frente a mí. Sin embargo, si me lo ruegas puedo mostrarme misericordioso y dejar vivos a algunos cuantos para que se conviertan en esclavos de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Qué dices Avatar?"

Cuando el chico no respondió, escogiendo en cambio mantener su vista fija en el piso, Zhao perdió los estribos, sus manos flameando con fuego control mientras creaba el látigo de fuego.

"¡Eres, un, cobarde, y, un, bueno, para, nada!". Cada palabra acompañada de un latigazo de fuego sobre la espalda de Aang que sollozaba quedamente su cara contraída de dolor. Los guardias alrededor contemplaban impasibles la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

"Creo que es hora que tengamos una audiencia de un nivel más alto. ¿No crees Avatar?". Zhao se dio media vuelta y dio la orden a uno de los guardias en la celda.

"Guardia. Comunique al Consejero de Guerra Iroh que lo espero acá en este mismo momento".

"Sí Almirante. Sí señor". Respondió el guardia, saliendo de la estancia con tal rapidez que parece que lo persiguieran las llamas de un dragón.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: gracias a mis lectores por las ideas tan buenas que me han proporcionado, las tendré en cuenta. Como siempre espero su opinión sobre el capítulo. El próximo se demorará un poco, ya saben que en la vida real hay que trabajar (Uffff…Que bueno sería ganar la lotería). Saludos.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank to all my readers for all of their good ideas, I will consider them in this story. As always I hope your opinion of the chapter. The next one will take a while, you know that in real life you have to work (Uffff ... That would be good to win the lottery). Greetings.**

**FANATLA**


	11. Capítulo 9

**No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**12/11/2014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9<p>

Iroh había estado estudiando las alternativas que tenía frente a sí con respecto a su sobrino. La primera era enviarlo lejos del conflicto actual que involucraba al Avatar, mintiéndole sobre el paradero de éste y haciéndole creer que lo encontraría en otro sitio. La segunda era dormirle con alguna hierba y sacarlo del barco, sin detenerse hasta encontrar un sitio seguro. La tercera, conseguir su complicidad para liberar al Avatar con la promesa de una recaptura por su parte, para de esta manera recobrar su honor perdido.

Las dos primeras opciones seguramente harían que su sobrino se sintiese nuevamente traicionado por alguien querido y muy probablemente harían que se separase de él. La tercera, aunque reconocía era la más acertada, era la más difícil, habida cuenta el orgulloso carácter de su querido sobrino, que en ocasiones llegaba a convertirse en pura soberbia y vanidad, herencia de su padre seguramente.

Alcanzado este punto, Iroh ya sentía los primeros puntillazos del dolor de cabeza que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en este asunto.

Ya no era solo que Zuko pudiese o no redimirse a los ojos de su padre al capturar al Avatar, sino que el futuro de la Nación del Fuego estaba más en peligro que nunca si él dejaba a Zhao que mantuviese prisionero al Avatar y exterminase a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Eso sin contar con que el futuro del mundo entero estaba en peligro si Zhao llevaba a cabo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Iroh rememoró su encuentro con Zhao.

….

_"Como estaba diciendo", susurró Zhao, "Años atrás tropecé con un gran y poderoso secreto…. La identidad de la forma mortal del Espíritu de la Luna"_

_"¿Qué?", preguntó Iroh estupefacto._

_Zhao no le contestó, en cambio siguió explicando a medida que rememoraba el episodio: "Yo era un joven teniente bajo las órdenes del General Shu en el Reino Tierra. Descubrí una biblioteca oculta, de hecho, bajo tierra y me dediqué a revisar pergamino tras pergamino. En uno de ellos descubrí una detallada ilustración y las palabras "luna" y "océano". Supe entonces que estos espíritus podrían encontrarse- y matarse"._

_"¡No te atreverías Zhao… Con los Espíritus no se juega!", exclamó Iroh horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar._

_Zhao sonrió indulgentemente…. "Sí, sí, sé que temes a los Espíritus, Iroh. He escuchado los rumores sobre tu viaje al Mundo de los Espíritus. Pero el Océano y la Luna renunciaron a su inmortalidad para convertirse en parte de nuestro mundo… ¡Y ahora enfrentarán las consecuencias!... jajajajajaja"_

_….._

Había que actuar rápidamente y Iroh decidió que definitivamente la mejor opción sería contar con Zuko como aliado.

Una vez tomada su decisión, decidió salir y buscar a su sobrino, pero antes siquiera de pararse de la silla, alguien tocó a su puerta.

"General Iroh. Permiso para entregar un mensaje del Almirante Zhao. ¡Señor!"

"Qué raro". Pensó para sí Iroh. Zhao le había enfatizado que estaría ocupado y que no volverían a reunirse hasta dentro de cuatro días, momento en el que se les uniría el resto de la flota de invasión para posteriormente continuar la navegación hacia las costas de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Sin embargo, Iroh desechó esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Permiso concedido. Adelante soldado" ordenó Iroh.

"Señor", dijo el soldado con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento. "El Almirante Zhao me envía a buscarle para que se encuentre con él en su barco. En el área de celdas, Señor."

"Pues entonces no hagamos esperar al Almirante, soldado. No creo que desee estar en el lado equivocado del Comandante si llegamos a demorarnos. ¿Cierto?"

El soldado tembló visiblemente y no pudo evitar tragar en seco con un sonoro "gulp", lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Iroh. Era la cuarta o quinta vez en dos días que una frase como esa conseguía despertar ese tipo de reacciones en los soldados cercanos al Almirante. Iroh se preguntó con curiosidad, qué podía llegar a hacer alguien como Zhao para generar el tipo de miedo que puede someter a cualquier hombre, especialmente si dichos hombres eran soldados de la Nación del Fuego acostumbrados a ver de todo y a no amilanarse ni avergonzarse de nada en la guerra.

"Sí señ-… Sí General Iroh". Entonó el soldado y dio media vuelta en dirección de la cubierta del buque, con Iroh caminando detrás de él.

Mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo, una de las puertas se abrió sigilosamente y un par de ojos enmarcados en un rostro juvenil con una cicatriz monstruosa, siguieron estrechamente al par hasta perderles de vista.

Zuko, con su disfraz de guardia, cerró entonces la puerta tras de sí y sin producir sonido alguno se deslizó por una escotilla cortando camino para llegar a la barcaza que habría de llevar a su tío al buque de Zhao.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: como siempre gracias a mis lectores por sus reviews. Espero que me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. ****Saludos.**

**A/N: As always I'd like to thank to all my readers for all their reviews, I I hope your opinion of the chapter. Greetings.**

**FANATLA**


	12. Capítulo 10

**AVISO: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**13/11/2014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 10<p>

...

_Pensar que Katara estaba indignada era poco para el torbellino de emociones que bullía en su interior._

_ Toda la odisea que habían vivido… Aang prisionero de la Nación del Fuego y quién sabe si aun vivo, Sokka y ella heridos…. para nada. Una vez las curanderas les ayudaron a recobrarse completamente, Katara pasó un par de días aprendiendo maniobras de sanación con ellas para luego presentarse ante los jefes de la Tribu, donde ella y Sokka contaron todo, enfatizando el hecho que había una armada completa de la Nación del Fuego allá fuera esperando destruirles, con lo que necesitarían a todos los maestros que practicaban agua control. Y ¿qué hacen los idiotas?... Decirles que no había nada de lo qué preocuparse y recordarles que los del Norte eran superiores en habilidades a los del Sur. _

_¿Y de la captura del Avatar qué?... en vez de planear un rescate rápido apenas supieron del mismo por los hermanos agua del Sur, los tontos habían decidido esperar a que Zhao atacara para intentarlo. ¿Pero que estaban pensando?!... ¿Qué Zhao les iba a entregar a Aang envuelto en papel regalo?!._

_Pero lo que terminó de encender la ira ciega de Katara fueron las ideas misóginas de los jefes. Cuando Katara había solicitado aprender agua control, Pakku se había negado rotundamente a ser su maestro alegando que las chicas no eran buenas para la batalla, sino para el hogar y el cuidado de los niños y los hombres. En ese momento, poco faltó para que los jefes se cayeran de las sillas, de tantas carcajadas que explotaron por toda la sala de reuniones con opiniones variadas sobre el tema o como dijo el maestro Pakku en ese momento "el lugar en el que las mujeres deben permanecer". _

_Y fue esta última frase la mecha que encendió la pólvora. Katara no pudo contenerse más y desafió a Pakku a un duelo._

_"Niña, te recuerdo que no eres un guerrero y que por lo tanto luchar contra ti sería rebajar mi nivel. Dejémoslo ahí. Si quieres aprender algo útil en la vida puedes comenzar por regresar con las maestras de sanación de la tribu" Respondió Pakku cínicamente, a la vez que rechazaba un ataque de Katara._

_"¡Maestro Pakku, NO, ME, IRÉ, SIN, QUE, ME, ENSEÑE, EL, CONTROL, DEL, AGUA!". Los bloques de hielo del suelo empezaron a quebrarse con el poder que inadvertidamente Katara liberaba por la furia que le consumía. La chica agua del Sur atacó a Pakku con una maniobra de agua control del pergamino que había robado a los piratas y que había practicado con Aang, mientras una parte de la tribu apreciaba la batalla y expresaba sus simpatías por ella, especialmente las mujeres._

_Aunque Pakku rechazaba todos sus ataques, el maestro no pudo evitar pensar cómo era posible que alguien sin entrenamiento previo pudiese siquiera hacerle frente._

"Su control del agua es muy bueno para alguien que nunca ha sido entrenado apropiadamente",_ pensó asombrado el viejo maestro._

_El contraataque de Pakku fue lo suficientemente poderoso para que Katara terminase prisionera en un bloque de hielo, aunque sin dañarla seriamente. Cuando el maestro se aproximó a ella para cerciorarse de lo último, se dio cuenta que Katara había dejado caer un objeto en el piso y cuál sería su sorpresa al recogerlo y contemplar frente a sí, el collar que sesenta años antes había hecho para su prometida._

...

Katara pensaba en el encuentro con su maestro, cinco días antes, mientras practicaba una especialmente difícil forma de agua control, como éste le había indicado.

Pakku la había aceptado como su alumna luego de reconocer que sus creencias misóginas habían logrado dar al traste con la posibilidad de casarse con su abuela Kanna. Desde entonces, Katara no había hecho más nada sino aprender y practicar técnicas de agua control, adaptándose a las duras exigencias del maestro y logrando en cinco días lo que a muchos alumnos de su maestro les había costado años de duro entrenamiento.

Pero que Katara practicara agua control bajo la rigurosa tutela de Pakku, no fue obstáculo para que decidiera seguir el consejo de su maestro y aprendiera aun más sobre las técnicas de sanación con Yogoda, la líder de las curanderas de la tribu y amiga de su abuela. Cosas como los flujos de energía corporales, el manejo de heridas, el control del dolor y muchos otros temas más, le eran desconocidos hasta ahora, pero Katara hizo de su aprendizaje uno de sus mayores objetivos, con la idea de utilizarlos de ser necesario en el futuro.

Habían pasado ya diez días desde la captura de Aang y no pasaba ni un solo momento en el que Katara no se preocupase por él y no lo extrañase. Aun cuando el control del agua seguía siendo fascinante de aprender y practicar, no era ni la mitad de relajante como cuándo lo hacía con Aang. Aunque tenía a Sokka a su lado, Katara echaba de menos que alguien se preocupara por ella, así como que alguien se riera con ella y no de ella, de la manera que Aang lo hacía. Extrañaba esos ojos grises tan hermosos en los que se podía descubrir la chispa de la vida. Extrañaba de Aang… bueno, todo.

Katara sabía que no era la única que lo extrañaba. Aunque estaba bien cuidado en los establos, Appa permanecía inquieto bramando todo el tiempo. Momo no hacía sino dormir y cuando no dormía, había tomado la costumbre de sentarse durante horas en la cama de Katara a la espera de que volviera y como de costumbre, Aang volviera al lado de ella. Incluso Sokka, había dejado de adornar cada frase con términos sarcásticos o bromas ligeras.

La frustración de Katara ante la impotencia para liberarlo crecía minuto a minuto, una vez que Sokka y ella supieron con certeza que no tendrían el apoyo de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Era la segunda vez que Zhao le capturaba y ni ella ni Sokka guardaban esperanzas sobre su bienestar, porque por lo que les había contado Aang, el Almirante le guardaba una gran animadversión desde que el monje le había humillado no solo en una sino en dos ocasiones.

En esto reflexionaba Katara mientras veía la caída del astro rey desde la gran muralla de acceso a la ciudad.

_"Resiste Aang. Con o sin la Tribu Agua del Norte, Sokka y yo te rescataremos"_, pensó mientras miraba distraídamente al horizonte y las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: como siempre gracias a mis leales lectores por sus reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16, el invitado desconocido que ha estado revisando desde el capítulo 3). Sin ustedes esta historia no sería tan entretenida de escribir. Espero que me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. ****Saludos.**

**A/N: As always I'd like to thank to all my loyal readers for all their reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16 and the unknown guest who has been reviewing from chapter 3). Without you this story wouldn't be too enjoyable to write. I I hope your opinion of the chapter. Greetings.**

**FANATLA**


	13. Capítulo 11

**No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

****AVISO***: Este capítulo es MUY FUERTE, Le recuerdo estimado lector lo que ya está escrito en la Introducción y en los avisos de esta historia y que si ud. es una persona sensible o es un menor de edad no le recomiendo que lo siga leyendo. Está avisado. Gracias.**

**14/11/2014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 11<p>

Una vez la barcaza llegó al buque de Zhao, los soldados dirigieron a Iroh hacia la zona de celdas del mismo. Caminaron por una intrincada red de pasillos bajo la cubierta y bajaron unos tres niveles hasta alcanzar el final del pasillo principal en el que sólo se veía al final de este una puerta vigilada por dos guardias. Cuando alcanzaron el final del pasillo los guardias cruzaron sus armas a su compañero y Iroh.

"Identifíquense. Esta es un área de Alta Seguridad. No pueden entrar sin permiso del Almirante Zhao"

"El Almirante Zhao me ha ordenado buscar al General Iroh y conducirle ante él" recitó el soldado sin pestañear.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y luego se dirigieron a su compañero y Iroh.

"General Iroh. Entendemos que el mismo Almirante Zhao lo ha solicitado. Errrr… pero en estos momentos no sería aconsejable entrar en la celda mientras interroga al Avatar. Señor".

La voz del guardia transpiraba miedo, de eso no había duda, pensó Iroh.

"Bueno soldados, si no es posible que sigan las órdenes de su comandante entonces no tengo nada que hacer en este sitio. Regresaré a mi barco y cuando el Almirante Zhao les pregunte por mí, imagino que ya tendrán muchas explicaciones que darle". Iroh dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del largo pasillo cuando escuchó a los tres hombres gritar al unísono.

"¡No!... General Iroh, por favor no se marche. El Almirante Zhao nos mataría si no obedecemos sus órdenes al pie de la letra." Dijeron los guardias literalmente temblando de cabeza a pies.

Uno de ellos, dando un paso al frente y retirando su máscara, bajo la cual apareció el rostro de un hombre maduro con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, se dirigió a Iroh.

"Sucede General, que hay ciertas cosas que en esta vida es mejor no ver y de las que queríamos protegerle, eso era todo Señor. Yo serví con usted en el sitio de Ba Sing Se y conozco su temple y su honorabilidad, Señor"

"Por favor siga conmigo General", prosiguió secando sus lágrimas y recolocando su máscara en su lugar.

Iroh vio como el guardia caminaba con pasos vacilantes hasta llegar a la puerta, daba un golpe y esta se abría de par en par.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Iroh no se encontraba con el Avatar, pero verlo en ese estado era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

El chico encadenado frente a él era una sombra de aquel al que su sobrino había jurado capturar. Su contextura aunque delgada siempre había sido atlética, como se esperaría de un Maestro Aire, pero ahora sus prominencias óseas se veían claramente, especialmente en las extremidades, de donde se encontraba suspendido por cadenas. Sus tatuajes, la herencia de su gente por el dominio de su elemento, visibles sólo parcialmente por toda la sangre y los cortes que los cubrían, llegando en algunos casos a desfigurarlos levemente. Su piel mortalmente pálida, reflejaba la desnutrición y la pérdida crónica de sangre. Su rostro, lleno de vida en todos sus encuentros previos, ahora era una máscara de impasibilidad que no mostró ningún cambio ante la entrada de Iroh en la celda. Estaba desnudo, su ropaje habitual de Maestro Aire, desaparecido, lo cual intranquilizó al viejo General.

Zhao escogió ese momento para aparecer, dirigiéndose a Iroh, vestido nada más que con un fundoshi.

"General Iroh. Ya sé que usted y el Avatar se han visto antes, así que evitaremos las formalidades. Le he hecho venir para que vea con sus propios ojos la caída del Avatar, la última esperanza del mundo….! JAJAJAJAJA!". Dicho esto Zhao procedió a emplear el látigo de fuego una vez más sobre la espalda de Aang, cuyos gritos resonaron por toda la estancia.

Iroh no podía creerlo. Zhao era un monstruo. Por muy Avatar que fuera, Aang era apenas un chico de apenas unos doce años a quien el destino le había jugado una mala pasada poniendo sobre sus jóvenes hombros todo el peso del futuro del mundo. Torturarlo quien sabe cómo y por cuánto tiempo por solo el placer de hacerlo estaba mal. El chico estaba llegando a su límite, eso podía verlo Iroh claramente. Pero como descubrió enseguida, lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

"Hasta ahora he logrado subyugarlo físicamente, pero su espíritu aun se niega a seguir a su cuerpo… mientras tanto, nada dice que no pueda disfrutar de él mientras me apodero de su alma, de su orgullo y de su pureza" dijo Zhao que detuvo la lluvia de latigazos y aprovechó el momento para colocarse detrás del chico.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el chico literalmente enterró su vista en el suelo de la celda, encerrándose en sí mismo, ni un solo sonido saliendo de sus labios, ni una sola lagrima cayendo de sus ojos. Zhao lo agarró con una mano por la nuca.

_"¡NO!"._ Pensó Iroh, sus ojos se humedecieron dando paso a las lágrimas que se agolpaban rápidamente pugnando por salir.

"Avatar, verás, la idea de traer a uno de tus formidables adversarios para viera con sus propios ojos cómo te has convertido en mi prostituta, es para que te des una idea de lo débil y patético que eres, en lo bajo que has caído. Además una audiencia nunca está de más, al fin y al cabo eres mi mejor obra de arte". Con la última frase y sin que Iroh pudiese hacer nada, Zhao desató su fundoshi que cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto, la otra mano libre la utilizó mientras tanto para recoger algo de sangre fresca y lubricarlo, para por último hundirlo en la anatomía del chico.

Con cada empellón de Zhao, Aang sentía que sus entrañas literalmente se quemaban, y aunque se esforzó por permanecer callado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el silencio pronto dio lugar a los sollozos. Zhao escogió ese momento para levantar su rostro tirando de su cabello, obligándole a mirar al General Iroh, a quien Aang hasta ese momento reconoció como el tío de Zuko.

A pesar del dolor, Aang contempló atónito como las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Iroh.

_"¿No debería estar contento?"_ pensó Aang para sí mientras las lagrimas nublaban su vista. Fue su último pensamiento lúcido antes que sintiera cómo aumentaba el ritmo del empuje de Zhao, excitado por llevar a cabo el acto frente a Iroh, llevando el dolor a su máxima expresión hasta que eyaculó dentro de él.

Con un gruñido de placer, Zhao se retiró de su posición, dejando caer una mezcla de sangre y semen al suelo bajo Aang. Sólo entonces reparó en las lágrimas de Iroh.

"Veo que se ha ablandado General Iroh. Pensé que estaría feliz de presenciar mi éxito con el Avatar, pero no es así."

Iroh, que hasta ese momento no había notado las lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, adoptó otra vez una postura erguida recobrando su compostura frente a Zhao, aunque su tono de voz traicionaba su actitud.

"No almirante Zhao. Mis lágrimas eran por mi sobrino quien de haber estado vivo hubiese estado feliz de ver su actuación frente al Avatar".

Zhao, ebrio de orgullo por la alabanza recibida a manos del General, no notó nada raro en Iroh y se vistió. Una vez vestido le dijo:

"Me alegra que esté de acuerdo conmigo en cómo se debe tratar a los prisioneros General. Sin embargo con el desembarco y ataque tan cerca, hoy será el último día que yo personalmente interrogue al prisionero hasta cuando lo exponga frente a sus aliados. Me gustaría que de aquí en adelante lo hiciera ud. General. Ya ha visto lo que hay que hacer."

"Será un honor, Almirante Zhao". Dijo Iroh con una reverencia mientras con el rabillo del ojo vio a Aang que temblaba visiblemente.

Aang vio como Zhao, Iroh y sus hombres salían de la celda, sin molestarse siquiera en desatarle ni en apagar las antorchas. Temblando incontrolablemente, Aang hizo lo que cualquier chico en su situación hubiese hecho….

Comenzó a sollozar y el sollozo pronto dio paso al llanto más desgarrador.

Ya no solo debía temer el regreso de Zhao, sino que además habría otro torturador. No habría descanso alguno para él. Más le valía morir aquí y ahora si no había manera de escapar. Estaba cansado del infierno en que se había convertido su vida, incluso desde que los monjes le dijeron que era el Avatar. Estaba desesperado ante el peligro que corrían sus amigos y la imposibilidad de ayudarles, estaba seriamente enfermo por todas las torturas a las que le habían sometido. Peor aún, había perdido completamente la esperanza de volver a ver a Sokka y a Katara, de volver a sentir otra vez un beso de ella, así fuese en la mejilla.

Aang sólo esperaba que su próximo torturador tuviese tanto autocontrol como Zhao, porque estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacérselo perder para que lo matara rápidamente. Si antes la esperanza le había permitido mantener el estoicismo suficiente para aguantar todas las cosas que Zhao le hacía, ahora que la había perdido ya no le importaba lo que sucediese.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose sin embargo, paralizó su curso de pensamientos. Sin quererlo su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera en que lo hacía desde la primera vez que Zhao le torturara: su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido, sus músculos se tensaban y el aire parecía dejar sus pulmones con cada respiro, sus pensamientos empezaron a huir velozmente dejando su mente en blanco. Aang decidió por esta vez no dar a sus captores el placer de verle derrotado, cerró los ojos, su rostro mirando fijamente al suelo.

El sonido de las pisadas de un hombre entrando por la puerta fue lo único que escuchó. Al cerrarse la puerta, las pisadas se acercaron lentamente hasta detenerse frente a él.

Aang no dio muestras de haber escuchado nada, de tan inmóvil como se encontraba.

"Avatar Aang. Soy yo, el General Iroh. Por favor abra los ojos"

Cuando Aang no respondió, Iroh se preguntó si el chico estaba desmayado o muerto, lo cual visto lo visto era más que probable. Decidió tocar el pecho del chico para ver si su corazón aun palpitaba. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió fue la menos esperada.

Aang abrió súbitamente los ojos al sentir el toque de la mano de Iroh en su pecho, un torrente de lágrimas anegando sus ojos, su cuerpo temblando de la cabeza a los pies, un sollozo que resonaba en su pecho y salía por sus labios, en una frase que atormentaría por muchas noches a Iroh: "Por favor, no me hagas más daño, haré lo que me digas… Por favor…."

Sorprendido y asustado por la respuesta del chico, Iroh se apresuró a retirar los grilletes de sus brazos y pies, tomándolo entre sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo, su peso tan ligero que cualquiera diría que su edad no era más de diez años, mientras Aang sollozaba aun con más fuerzas y repetía la frase como un mantra: "Por favor, no me hagas más daño…. Por favor, no me hagas más daño…. Por favor, no me hagas más daño…. Por favor, no me hagas más daño….".

"Shhhhhh…. Nadie te hará daño Aang. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo", Iroh pronunció suavemente la frase hasta que Aang aun murmurando la suya, se desmayó entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que la enormidad de lo que había presenciado y el peso del niño en sus brazos le golpearon con una fuerza demoledora.

Y esta vez Iroh no disimuló las lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: como siempre gracias a mis leales lectores por sus reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16, el invitado desconocido que ha estado revisando desde el capítulo 3). Sin ustedes esta historia no sería tan entretenida de escribir. Espero que me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. ****Saludos.**

**A/N: As always I'd like to thank to all my loyal readers for all their reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16 and the unknown guest who has been reviewing from chapter 3). Without you this story wouldn't be too enjoyable to write. I I hope your opinion of the chapter. Greetings.**

**FANATLA**


	14. Capítulo 12

**No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**06/12/2014**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 12<p>

...

_ "Oh Sokka… eres tan dulce y tan apuesto" _

_Sokka escuchaba a Yue con adoración en sus ojos mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos, la luna iluminándolos en la terraza._

_Sokka se inclinó para besar a su novia mientras le susurraba: "Yue… eres tan hermosa…te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos… te am-"_

"Soookaaaaa"

...

El grito de su hermana llamándolo por su nombre así como la retirada de las mantas que le mantenían deliciosamente caliente, arrancó a Sokka del maravilloso sueño que noche tras noche lo transportaba a una tierra mágica donde no había guerra alguna, sus padres y Katara eran felices, las tribus del Agua eran nuevamente hermanas y él había sido escogido como el prometido de la princesa Yue por ser el hijo del Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

"¿Qué quieres Katara?... apenas está amaneciendo… ah no, que aun no amanece acá en el Polo Norte… ¿Ya ha comenzado la invasión?... ¿Nos han hecho prisioneros?... ¿Aang ha regresado?"… "¿El desayuno ya está servido?" preguntó Sokka medio dormido, su cuerpo en posición fetal, resistiéndose a separarse del colchón.

"Suficiente. ¡Sokka vístete! El Jefe Arnook ha ordenado a todos los guerreros Tribu Agua presentarse en el salón principal del Palacio" le informó Katara.

Sokka se incorporó rápidamente, la adrenalina fluyendo por todo su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, cualquier gesto de cansancio o sueño había desaparecido.

"¿Sabes qué ha pasado?" le preguntó a Katara.

"Parece ser que las tropas exploradoras han avistado la Armada del Almirante Zhao. Estarán aquí en unos cinco días y Arnook quiere planear la estrategia a seguir" le dijo Katara, para luego continuar, "Mientras tú te presentas ante el jefe, yo iré a practicar como me ha dicho el maestro Pakku. Nos veremos más tarde hermano". Katara le dio entonces un pequeño abrazo y salió de la habitación.

"Lástima que los sueños, sueños son…", suspiró Sokka para sí mientras terminaba de ponerse su traje de batalla.

Una vez estuvo vestido, el joven agua del Sur salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para buscar su desayuno. Yagoda había acordado con el Jefe Arnook que él y su hermana serían sus huéspedes mientras durara su estancia en la Tribu, ya que ella vivía sola y tenía habitaciones vacías que podrían servir para ellos. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Sokka encontró en el mesón una fuente tapada en la que había una nota escrita dirigida a él. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta.

_'Sokka,_

_Este es tu desayuno, te lo preparé con mucho cariño, Katara_

_PD: Y antes que vayas otra vez a importunar a Yogoda como el otro día… _

_¿Que si hay más sushi para ti? ¡No!_

_¿Que si puedes tomar cosas de la despensa para prepararte más comida? ¡No!..._

_¿Que si puedes coger la fruta de Momo? ¡No y No!..._

_Besos, Katara'_

"Aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhh", gritó Sokka frustrado, mesándose la cabeza. "Mi hermana es una mandona y una malvada. Con el hambre que tengo y ella poniéndome a dieta… soy un chico en crecimiento…moriré de hambre antes pelear con la Nación del fuego", murmuró mientras el rugido de su estómago resonaba en la cocina desierta.

Decidió con resignación comerse el desayuno que Katara le había dejado y muy a su pesar hacerle caso.

En el camino hacia el palacio del concejo, se cruzó con otros guerreros que venían hablando entre sí en dirección contraria a la que él iba.

"¿Has escuchado la llamada a la movilización de todos los guerreros y maestros agua de la tribu por parte del Jefe Arnock?", preguntó uno de ellos ansiosamente.

"Sí lo escuché. Por eso me presenté a primera hora esta mañana. Pero los guardias a la entrada nos informaron que la reunión se celebrará tres horas luego del mediodía, después que se reúnan los jefes."

Cuando Sokka escuchó a los hombres, decidió seguir con el plan que tenía esa mañana. Le había prometido a Yue llevarla a pasear con Appa.

Desde que la había conocido, Sokka no dejaba de pensar en ella. Había sido amor a primera vista, una de las chicas más bellas y dulces que había sobre la faz de la tierra y lo más increíble era que ella le correspondía.

En los diez días que llevaba de conocerla, ambos jóvenes se habían encontrado muchas veces en la calle y en celebraciones de la tribu. Sus conversaciones se habían convertido para Sokka en un remanso de paz a todas las tribulaciones que bullían en su mente desde la salida del Polo Sur y durante ellas, se dio cuenta de cómo se complementaban perfectamente. Mientras Yue era tranquila y delicada, Sokka era impulsivo y sarcástico, mientras que ella era sumisa y obediente, a él le gustaba retar todas las normas sociales. En todas esas ocasiones Sokka no había podido despegar su mirada de esos ojos azul claro como el cielo en un día soleado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la oportunidad de acercarse a la princesa y ser algo más que un amigo.

"Si esto no es amor, entonces no sé que es", reflexionó Sokka mientras iba a buscar a Yue.

Cuando la fue a recoger a casa, Yue lo tomó por sorpresa ya que lo abrazó colgándose de él como un naúfrago a un salvavidas en mitad de una tormenta.

"Sokka me alegro mucho de verte. ¡Por los Espíritus!, pensé que no podríamos despedirnos antes del inicio de las operaciones de guerra. Mi padre recién me ha dicho hoy.", le dijo Yue al oído mientras continuaba estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Aunque medio ahogado por el abrazo, Sokka se sentía incapaz para detenerlo, disfrutando la sensación cálida que irradiaba desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo.

"Yu- Yu- Yue… Appa está esperándonos. Te llevaré a volar como te lo prometí." Tartamudeaba con las mejillas rojas por la emoción.

Con eso, Sokka tomó de la mano a Yue y la ayudó a subir al arnés del bisonte. La princesa estaba muy excitada, algo raro en ella, pues nunca antes había montado en uno y mucho menos había volado en él.

"Pero Sokka, ¿Sí podrás controlar esta bestia peluda tú solo?", preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz.

Sokka que ya había tomado su puesto en la cabeza de Appa, tensó las riendas y con algo de petulancia en su voz le dijo a la Princesa. "Recuerda princesa que aquí tienes a todo un guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur y además a uno de los compañeros del gran Avatar. No tienes nada que temer en mi compañía. Y en cuanto a manejar al bisonte….", terminó con un guiño de sus ojos.

"Yiiip….Yippp" provocando la respuesta de Appa que emprendió el vuelo, los chillidos de alegría de Yue en la lejanía.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura de la Tribu Agua del Norte… Sokka se volvió hacia la chica que más admiraba y en un arranque de osadía, venciendo su timidez natural, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras tomaba aire y cerraba los ojos, temeroso de perder el valor y no poder continuar expresando sus sentimientos.

"Yue… he esperado todo lo que he podido, pero ahora que comenzará la batalla, sé que no puedo esperar. No sé si volveré del frente, no sé si habrá un después para que volvamos a vernos…", mientras Sokka hablaba, inconscientemente fue inclinando su rostro sobre el de Yue, "… sólo-, sólo quiero decirte que te quiero, que quiero ser algo más que un amigo para ti…", antes que Sokka tuviera oportunidad de seguir, de pronto sintió el calor del cuerpo de Yue presionado contra el suyo y cuando abrió los ojos vio su hermoso rostro con los ojos llenos de emoción a escasos centímetros del suyo y sus bellos labios pronunciando la frase más dulce que nunca antes había escuchado de chica alguna… "Yo también te quiero Sokka"

Con la aurora boreal de fondo, el beso que siguió fue dulce y suave, con la calidez del amor recién revelado desafiando el frío extremo del Polo Norte, el roce de los labios y la unión de dos corazones desafiando el horror de la guerra. No querían que terminara, pero Appa necesitaba que lo guiaran y ambos sabían que solo era el principio de algo aun más hermoso que una amistad.

"¿Yue, mi vida, quieres que regresemos a tu casa…?", preguntó Sokka titubeante.

Yue, sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza y con aire decidido se desplazó por el arnés hasta sentarse en la cabeza de Appa junto a Sokka.

"No mi amor… la reunión con mi padre será más tarde lo que nos da unas horas más para nosotros… pongamos rumbo a un sitio especial que quiero mostrarte… no quiero que nuestro tiempo juntos termine aún…", le susurró Yue dándole un beso en la mejilla y apuntando en una dirección, a lo que Sokka accedió de buena gana.

**N/A: como siempre gracias a mis leales lectores por sus reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16, el invitado desconocido que ha estado revisando desde el capítulo 3). Sin ustedes esta historia no sería tan entretenida de escribir. Espero que me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. También, comentarles que el próximo capítulo será publicado el otro año, por lo que aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. ****Saludos.**

**A/N: As always I'd like to thank to all my loyal readers for all their reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16 and the unknown guest who has been reviewing from chapter 3). Without you this story wouldn't be too enjoyable to write and I really love your reviews. I hope your opinion of the chapter. Also, I want to tell you that the next chapter will be published next year, so I wish you merry christmas and happy new year. Greetings.**


	15. Capítulo 13

**No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**05/01/2015**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

El príncipe Zuko no era del tipo tierno, especialmente desde su destierro. Y menos cuando de llevar a cabo su misión se trataba. Porque para él las emociones se habían convertido en debilidades, porque era por culpa de esas emociones que su padre lo había marcado y desterrado con la interminable misión de encontrar y capturar al Avatar, porque casi tres años después Zuko aun recordaba con diáfana claridad aquel trágico día del agni kai…

…

_Ozai permanecía furioso de pie, sin prestar atención alguna al rostro aterrorizado de su hijo, arrodillado frente a él e implorando su misericordia en la plataforma del Agni Kai._

_"Por favor Padre, yo solo pensaba en lo mejor para la Nación del Fuego…Siento haber hablado así… no pretendía faltarte al respeto. Soy tu hijo fiel", la voz sollozante de Zuko sonaba temblorosa mientras hablaba con la frente pegada al piso._

_"Lucharás por tu honor Príncipe. ¡LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA!", bramó Ozai levantándolo del suelo con facilidad por la cola de caballo sin que Zuko ofreciera resistencia alguna._

_"¡NO!... ¡NO LUCHARÉ CONTRA TI PADRE!... ¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!", continuó implorando en vano un histérico y sollozante Zuko, intentando desesperadamente liberar su cabello del puño de su padre con ambas manos._

_"Aprenderás respeto y el sufrimiento será tu maestro…", le dijo sádicamente Ozai mientras empezó a golpearle con puños y patadas envueltos en fuego, disfrutando con los gritos de dolor de su hijo que no levantó un dedo para defenderse._

_Cuando Zuko, semidesmayado en el suelo de la plataforma no pudo levantarse más, lo último que vio de su padre antes de perder el conocimiento fue su mano cubierta en llamas rojizo azuladas acercándose al lado izquierdo de su rostro y el último recuerdo claro en su mente luego de eso fue el dolor insoportable junto con el aroma de la carne quemada, así como el sonido de las carcajadas de placer de su padre en respuesta a los aullidos salvajes que salían sin control de su garganta…_

…

Pero eso cambió en el momento que presenció, escondido en los ductos de ventilación, toda la aterradora escena que se desarrollaba debajo de él involucrando a Zhao, el Avatar y su tío.

Cuando Zhao, los guardias y Iroh salieron de la celda, el desgarrador llanto del Avatar sacudió su alma hasta los cimientos. Era el mismo llanto con el que él despertaba luego de escapar de una pesadilla. Pero para el Avatar la pesadilla era interminable y quién sabe si alguna vez terminaría.

En todo el tiempo que Zuko había conocido al Avatar, ni una sola vez había el chico intentado hacerle daño seriamente, a pesar de los constantes ataques de Zuko contra él y sus amigos. A cambio, le había ofrecido su amistad, algo que Zuko había rechazado, no porque no considerara ni por un momento la posibilidad, sino porque se interponía en su camino de vuelta a su padre y la recuperación de su honor.

_Su padre…. _

Ahora, frente a la visión de su más digno adversario, el Avatar, completamente derrotado y humillado, Zuko por fin decidió poner en perspectiva todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora porque, ¡Espíritus! ya no podía mentirse más a sí mismo. Su padre nunca le había querido, sólo le había soportado como una odiosa obligación, alejando a su madre de su hermana y él a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, negándoles a sus hijos todo el cariño y todo el amor haciéndoles competir entre ellos por su atención con el fin de controlarles completamente y en el caso de Zuko, despreciándolo abiertamente.

Esa había sido la historia de su vida hasta ese fatídico día, en que Zuko le dio la oportunidad perfecta a su padre Ozai para librarse de él de una vez por todas. Y Ozai había aprovechado con creces la oportunidad, se había vengado en su propio hijo de todos los errores que él mismo había cometido y en el ínterin había logrado apartarlo de su hermana Azula, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro: deshacerse de un idiota que más que un hijo era un lastre y además mantener una poderosa marioneta a la que controlar.

Y él, como el idiota que era, como el eterno niño ansioso de no defraudar a su padre, había iniciado sin pensárselo dos veces, la imposible misión que Ozai le había encomendado: atrapar al Avatar y llevarlo ante él.

'Cómo si eso hubiese sido posible', pensó Zuko con sorna por enésima vez. Con lo que Ozai no contaba era con que, contra todo pronóstico, el Avatar iba a hacer su regreso triunfal cien años después del genocidio de su gente.

Y cuando el Avatar despertó, también renació la esperanza de Zuko de tener el amor y la aprobación de su padre, algo que desesperadamente siempre había dado por sentado porque imaginar algo distinto, como que su padre nunca le había querido y nunca le querría, era algo muy doloroso para siquiera pensarlo.

Sin embargo la perspectiva de capturar y llevar triunfalmente al Avatar frente al señor del Fuego y recuperar su honor perdido, pronto chocó diametralmente con la idea perversa de que probablemente Ozai torturaría cruel y lentamente al Avatar, un chico más joven que él, un niño apenas, un concepto completamente inmoral para Zuko, especialmente ahora que había sido testigo de lo que un simple sirviente como Zhao ya había hecho. Todo eso sin contar con que además, de eso ahora estaba Zuko seguro, Ozai encontraría alguna ridícula excusa para traicionarles a él y a su tío.

_Su tío… _

Mientras Ozai se comportaba como un completo estúpido con Zuko, Iroh en el otro lado se había convertido en su maestro, su amigo, su cómplice, su compañero en el exilio por escogencia más no por obligación y su conciencia. Iroh, quien a su vez había perdido lo más valioso en la vida, a su mujer y a su único hijo, había ciertamente adoptado entonces a su sobrino descarriado, dándole a Zuko algo que hasta ahora se negaba ciegamente a aceptar… un padre.

Porque era a Iroh y no a Ozai, a quien Zuko recurría de niño cuando extrañaba a su madre, cuando su hermana le atacaba, cuando se sentía solo, cuando necesitaba un consejo. Fue Iroh quien le regaló y enseñó a utilizar su primera espada y no Ozai. Fue de Iroh con sus pacientes lecciones y no Ozai con sus brutales métodos de enseñanza de quien aprendió todo lo que sabía sobre fuego control. Fue Iroh quien le enseñó a tratar justamente a sus hombres y no Ozai quien no dudaba en usarlos como carne de cañón. Y sobre todo, fue Iroh el que nunca dudó de él cuando dijo que atraparía al Avatar aun cuando no se había sabido nada de él en los últimos cien años.

Y mientras él, a pesar de todo lo malo, aun tenía un tío que le quería como a un hijo y que era como un padre para él, una tripulación que aunque puede que no le estimara por lo menos ya le respetaba, una nación a la que podía volver en un futuro… ¿Qué tenía el Avatar? ¿Qué le quedaba después de esto?

'No mucho' pensó Zuko mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha. Aun reflexionaba cuando vio que su tío volvía a entrar a la celda y ofrecía su consuelo al chico.

Fue entonces que llegó a la conclusión de que quizás había sido una suerte que su padre le desterrase, ya que había sido la única manera de quitarse la venda de los ojos y darse cuenta que había personas en peor situación que él, así como de todas las mentiras que hasta ese momento habían rodeado su vida.

Fue entonces que Zuko tomó la decisión de ayudar a su tío y darle al Avatar la esperanza que este inadvertidamente le había dado a él. Esperaría el mejor momento para hablar con él más adelante, pensó mientras volvía sigilosamente a la barcaza.

Era hora de liberar al Avatar y ayudarle a acabar con el imperio del terror de la Nación del Fuego. Al cuerno con Ozai, al cuerno con Azula y al cuerno con él mismo. Zuko se lo debía a su tío y a todas las personas que habían sufrido, incluyendo la gente de su nación, por cuenta de la locura de su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: como siempre gracias a mis leales lectores por sus reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16, el invitado desconocido que ha estado revisando desde el capítulo 3). Sin ustedes esta historia no sería tan entretenida de escribir. Espero que me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. También quiero agradecerles por sus deseos de una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo porque esos deseos se hicieron realidad. Saludos.**

**A/N: As always I'd like to thank to all my loyal readers for all their reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16 and the unknown guest who has been reviewing from chapter 3). Without you this story wouldn't be too enjoyable to write and I really love all your reviews. I hope your opinion of this chapter. Also, I want to thank you for all your merry christmas and happy new year's wishes because they got real for me. Greetings.**


	16. Capítulo 14

**No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

**10/01/2015**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

El General retirado Iroh, consejero de guerra honorario, ex príncipe heredero al título del Señor del Fuego, el famoso Dragón del Oeste, gran estadista y héroe de la Nación del Fuego, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Aunque ya llevaba un tiempo rumiando la forma de liberar al Avatar, ni por un momento hubiese adivinado que tendría que hacerlo de manera tan precipitada.

Zhao ahora estaba lejos, pero el Avatar estaba tan débil que no sólo no sería de ayuda, sino que además representaba un estorbo.

Iroh, quien aun cargaba con el chico inconsciente en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de dejarlo atrás al alcance de las garras de Zhao, para ir a su barco a hablar con Zuko y planear bien la huida.

Zhao estaba ahora reunido con los comandantes planificando el ataque, pero Iroh no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo dispondría antes que el Almirante cediera a la tentación de hacer otra "visita" a su prisionero. Porque si de algo estaba desgraciadamente seguro, era de que Zhao era adicto a torturar a sus prisioneros, siendo ahora Aang el objeto de su "afecto", con la violación como uno de los castigos más placenteros de infligir.

Sin embargo, también era consciente que otro día más en esta cámara del horror y ya no habría Avatar para liberar, ya fuera porque muriera o peor aún, porque perdiera la razón.

En medio de su tribulación, no escuchó que la puerta se abría hasta que fue muy tarde, dando entrada a los guardias de Zhao. Iroh se maldijo internamente por su descuido y se preparó para la pelea cuando de pronto el primer guardia levantó los brazos y dio un paso adelante hablándole: "General Iroh no se enfade, venimos en son de paz…"

Iroh estudió la postura de los guardias y una vez estuvo seguro de sus intenciones pacíficas, les dio la espalda y colocó con cuidado a Aang en el piso envolviéndolo con cuidado en su propia capa. Luego se dirigió a los guardias lanzándoles una dura mirada.

"Explíquenme por favor caballeros… ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí con este prisionero?"

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, claramente avergonzados de hablar. Entonces, el guardia que había estado a la entrada de la celda cuando llegó Iroh, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa.

"General Iroh, por favor, déjenos explicarle" dijo el guardia escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras…

"Al principio, una vez capturado el Avatar, el Almirante Zhao en persona nos escogió personalmente, a mí y a otros once compañeros, para ser su guardia personal y evitar que escapase, así como para ayudar en el interrogatorio al prisionero. Nada que no hubiésemos hecho antes, excepto porque este chico era el Avatar". El hombre calló un momento para luego continuar.

"Las primeras horas que estuvimos vigilándolo, el Avatar intentó hablar con nosotros, lo cual fue muy incómodo porque, como ya usted lo sabe, es apenas un niño… uno muy talentoso y un gran maestro aire… pero ni más ni menos que un niño…. Y todos comenzamos a pensar en nuestras familias, en nuestros hijos, en esta guerra que no termina…."

Se hizo otro silencio y entonces el hombre continuó hablando.

"Luego comenzaron las torturas… no nos lo podíamos creer. Zhao estaba matando en vida a un ser inocente, a un chico indefenso, un chico que podía ser hijo o hermano, nuestro o de nuestros vecinos" el hombre volvió a hacer una pausa para tragar saliva y luego continuó.

"No voy a hablar de las torturas porque usted ya ha visto una muestra de cómo eran…. Lo único que puedo decir es que nos obligó a presenciarlas una y otra vez. Llegó el momento en que varios compañeros se suicidaron, no podían dormir pensando que en caso de ganar la guerra serían hombres como Zhao los que quedarían al mando."

"Otros fueron '_castigados_' por Zhao con la muerte… su pecado había sido el intentar ayudar a comer al chico en el caso de uno, intentar limpiarle una herida infectada en el caso de otro o decirle al Avatar que sus amigos habían escapado sanos y salvos cuando Zhao le había dicho que sus amigos habían muerto a manos de sus perseguidores", el guardia bajó la mirada momentáneamente, con aire compungido, para luego seguir narrando su historia.

"A todos les mató atrozmente frente al chico que, de eso estoy seguro, se culpó de todas y cada una de sus muertes…. Luego de que Zhao asesinara al último, el Avatar no volvió a dirigirnos la palabra ni a mirarnos a la cara, se encerró completamente en sí mismo, probablemente con la esperanza de evitar más muertes…. Las ironías del destino, el prisionero cuidando de sus carceleros…"

El hombre estaba llorando como un niño para cuando terminó de hablar, pero se recompuso y siguió su relato. Iroh estaba lívido de la ira, aunque decidió continuar escuchando en silencio y guardarse cualquier comentario para sí mismo en ese momento.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí. Nosotros somos los últimos guardias que quedamos del grupo original y somos conscientes de nuestra culpa en todo lo que ha sucedido. Zhao no es el único culpable de destrozar a un inocente, lo ha hecho porque nosotros lo hemos permitido y aunque es tarde para arrepentirnos queremos enmendar nuestro error ayudándole a liberar al Avatar. Nuestra consciencia no nos permitiría seguir vivos de no hacerlo y probablemente el Almirante ya estaba pensando en asesinarnos para no dejar testigos y sustituirnos por otros guardias."

"Lo que queremos decir señor…" dijo un guardia joven interrumpiendo a su compañero, "Es, que si usted nos lo permite, le ayudaremos a liberar al chico y serviremos fielmente bajo sus órdenes de aquí en adelante"

Los hombres callaron esperando por una respuesta de Iroh, quien meditó durante un par de minutos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a ellos.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres soldados?" preguntó Iroh en tono militar.

Al escuchar la pregunta, los guardias se pusieron en posición de firmes y respondieron con el saludo militar.

"¡Cabo Li, Señor!", dijo el hombre que primero había hablado.

"¡Alferez Wei, Señor!", dijo el que había hablado de último.

"¡Soldado Feng, Señor!"

"¡Soldado Yong, Señor!"

"¡Soldado Yi, Señor!"

"¡Soldado Hao, Señor!"

Iroh entonces se puso en posición de firmes y comenzó a darles órdenes:

"Yi y Hao. Lleven al Avatar a mi barcaza. Utilicen alguna manta para esconderlo del resto de la tripulación."

"Feng y Yong. Busquen medicinas en el botiquín del barco. Si alguno pregunta, digan que son órdenes del Almirante Zhao."

"Li y Wei, vengan conmigo. Tengo una misión muy peligrosa que encomendarles, pero confío plenamente en ustedes para llevarla a cabo."

Iroh procedió entonces a sentarse frente a una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la estancia para escribir una corta carta. Al terminar la guardó en un sobre de cuero sellado, junto con una pequeña ficha de Pai Sho con el dibujo de un loto blanco. Se volvió hacia sus hombres y les entregó el sobre cerrado.

"Debéis buscar un bote libre y entregar este sobre y su contenido a Pakku, maestro agua de la tribu del Norte. No me importa cómo lo hagan o los métodos que utilicen, pero espero su respuesta a más tardar en un día. Es el máximo tiempo del que temo disponemos para liberar al Avatar. Tampoco hace falta que les recuerde que Zhao debe estar echando ya de menos su tiempo con él."

Li y Wei temblaron con la última frase de Iroh, pero no dijeron nada. Se miraron entre sí, asintieron, guardaron la carta y sin mediar palabra salieron de la estancia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: como siempre gracias a mis leales lectores por sus reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16, el invitado desconocido que ha estado revisando desde el capítulo 3). Sin ustedes esta historia no sería tan entretenida de escribir. Espero que todos los que siguen la historia y aun no opinan me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo o los previos. Saludos.**

**A/N: As always I'd like to thank to all my loyal readers for all their reviews (Lupita Leal, jezreelhernandez16 and the unknown guest who has been reviewing from chapter 3). Without you this story wouldn't be too enjoyable to write and I really love all your reviews and ideas. Greetings.**


End file.
